In a Look
by Gummy Kitten
Summary: Sanji's finally landed the girl of his dreams, but then why does it feel like something's not right? Add a little alcohol and a mistake of a kiss reveals, and might just make or break everything. Zoro x Sanji SLASH.
1. Complications in a Perfect World

I kissed her ear with my arm around her tiny waist, and prodded her by the thigh to scoot her closer to me. There was innocent amusement in her smile, and she leaned her head closer to mine to listen. Into her ear I whispered:

"You look stunning."

But she didn't know that my irises were fixed elsewhere, lingered on another as I sucked her earlobe into my mouth.

Three dangling golden earrings, and _did_ they dangle as he pounded his fist down on the table, shouting something I could hardly make out in my day-dreaming at whoever was sitting next to him.

"You don't have to tell me that." She tilted her head again, grabbing my attention with those fiery eyes, and stuck out her tongue teasingly.

"Put that away or I'm going to bite it." I mumbled, speaking out of habit as if there were a cigarette in my mouth, only there wasn't one.

She laughed, and pulled her tongue back in, just in time for me to glance across the table to see his freakishly green eyebrow twitch in annoyance. It was a rare thing that I saw that movement when I wasn't the one causing it, and naturally it drew my interest.

Luffy, so I discovered was the one sitting next to him, in Usopp's usual seat for some reason, with Usopp across from him seated next to Nami with his nose quite literally in his homework. Apparently Luffy'd been reaching over Zoro's plate to steal from Ace's while he was busy flirting with Vivi. Apparently doing so frequently enough to get on the grass-head's nerves.

He must've been especially irritable today if what caused that twitch was so mild, and so clearly _not _me.

But suddenly, like it always would be whenever Roronoa Zoro got genuinely annoyed, his attention was on me. "And you!" He barked. "Get a god damn room! I'm sick of seeing that shit while I'm trying to eat!"

For a moment I was mildly offended, and might've considered him having a point. After all, even if it was with the most beautiful girl in the universe, making out at the table was impolite. However…

"Why should you even care!" I snapped back, twice as aggressively. " This food is borderline pig's slop, there's no way you could be suggesting I honor it with good table manners."

He grinned, but that eyebrow still twitched. "Oh? And what's that you're always spewing about the horror of wasting food?"

I scoffed. "There's a difference between wasting edible crap and recognizing the difference between fine cuisine and shit you can barely stomach." I crossed my arms and sat back. "As far as I'm concerned this is a pig sty, not a lunch room, and further evidence of that lies before us." I presented Luffy, stuffing his face with the tray of food the apparently not-hungry Usopp had given him.

Luffy looked up at me, blinking with a confused head-tilt. "Huh?" He asked, and when it took longer than a second and a half for me to answer, he went straight back to eating.

"Whatever, swirly-brows." He slouched in his seat. "Just save that stuff for the bedroom next time, and you too!" He looked at Nami, whose body language had formerly been denying any involvement in the conversation.

"Oh come off it Zoro." She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't do anything that requires the shelter of a bedroom in your presence without charging you for it." She pointed her finger at him, and he cringed, rendered silent.

Nami has such a way with words~.

"Yeah, prude." I added in a mumble, just as a finishing touch, and he erupted again.

"What was that, asshole!" He shot up out of his seat with his palms slammed against the table.

"You wanna fight, marimo!" I reacted flawlessly, and stamped my itching-to-be-lodged-into-his-skull foot flat against the tabletop as well.

"Mr. Roronoa and Mr. Muir, please don't start anything in the cafeteria again." A bored voice sounded through a megaphone from the very front of the room. It was followed by an obnoxious yawn, also spoken into the megaphone speaker, after which our school principal, Mr. Iceberg, apologized half-heartedly and shut it off.

I sat back down just as hesitantly as he did, quelled for the time being, and turned my attention back to the lovely redhead next to me.

"Speaking of bedrooms, Nami-swan-"

I received a palm to my face, a rather heavy one at that, may have done some considerable damage to my nose. "I told you not to call me that if we started dating." She said, in that 'I'm about to sigh' kind of voice, and then she did. "And as for the rest of that question, don't even go there."

She removed her hand from my face, and went back to crossing her arms.

"Deepest apologies, Nami." Even as my nose bled (from the impact of her palm as opposed to her outstanding beauty) I remembered the softness of that hand pressed against my face and couldn't feel anything but sheer happiness.

"It's okay." She said, still frowning, but it seemed honest despite.

I saw the damn marimo roll his eyes from the corner of mine, but decided not to attack him this time as that damn Iceberg was probably looking in this direction. Zoro was scowling at nothing when I looked at him, eyebrows furrowed with that generally scary look that a few nerdy underclassmen kids and delicate girls were still afraid of. It felt good to know that I did that to him, that I was the reason he felt the need to wear that annoyance for so long. I definitely had an impact on that bastard, and in my calm, collected poise, it was clear that he didn't have shit on me.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Playing the part of Sanji Muir in this life, I have everything any healthy high school male could ever want. I've got the well-paying job where I'm recognized for my talent and passion. The hot, black four-wheel drive sports car with a killer customized sound system. The reputation, the friends to back me up, help me out of tight spots with grades and stupid, shitty drama. But most importantly, the most gorgeous girl in the entire school, not quite literally hanging off my shoulder. She was mine, more or less, though. Took years of prodding, convincing, and a hell of a lot of money spent on expensive meals, flowers, and candy, but still quite officially mine.

It wasn't just because she was the most beautiful, of course. Perhaps, somewhere in my denial, she is the most beautiful only to me because of how I feel about her (but I'd beg to differ.) Friends since grade school, and every minute of it spent on an unrequited love for her.

So, to repeat myself, I had everything a high school male could ever want. But sometimes I still go over the list, still try to find out what else there is, because even though I've tried so damn hard to ignore it, something is still wrong. Something is… missing. It feels so wrong that I lay awake at night just wondering, that on a bad day my mood swings are borderline intolerable, that whenever I look at the girl I loved so much for so long, and worked so hard to get, my chest hurts.

"Something wrong, cook?" A sharp pain against my temple and I snapped out of it.

"Owe!" I pressed my hand against the side of my head, and jerking my neck around to snarl at the person sitting next to me. The bastard had flicked me in the head, and with his gorilla hands no less!

He was grinning like the dumbest asshole I'd ever seen, like it was his biggest accomplishment of the day. I wanted to get up and kick him out of his seat, but aside from the fact that I would have likely been suspended, I didn't really feel like it.

"Asshole marimo." I grumbled under my breath, and turned my attention back to Mr. Flam's enthusiastic lecture.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The end of a school day on one of my days off had to be one of my favorite times of the week. After all, a job is still a job no matter your interest in the subject matter. I loved cooking, but it was different on demand, just like everything else. The moment someone expects you to do something in exchange for something else, it's less of a passion and more of a chore.

Even better, I didn't have a shred of homework to complete that night, so I just shoved everything school related from my backpack into my locker, and slammed the repulsive thing shut until the next time I'd have to look at it.

A suffocating hug from behind startled me at first, but the situation was quickly explained by the familiar voice. "There's my favorite blond!"

I snickered, and struggled half-heartedly. "Let go, I need to go smoke." Naturally, after not touching a pack all day, my main focus after I got off was to get a cigarette between these lips.

"Hmm…" Ace loosened his hold and released me. "You know that's pretty bad for you."

"If you think you're the first person to tell me that…" I trailed off, fishing around in my pocket to make sure I still had my lighter on me.

He snickered. "Well, there's that I guess." He stepped around beside me so, likely so he could talk to my face instead of the back of my head. But I was busy digging through my clothes for my damn lighter.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." He crossed his arms, watching me curiously as I practically felt myself up searching for a little rectangular bump in one of my pockets.

"Hm?" I asked, barely interested. Damn it, if I didn't have my lighter now how was I going to smoke once I got the hell out?

"They're looking for someone to cater this orphan's shelter fund-raiser we're helping to host."

I sighed as I gave up on finding it. Maybe it was in my bag, I'd look for it outside.

He regarded me for a moment, and then dug into his pocket. "Here." He said, and held out a small, simple green lighter.

My eyes lit up and I snatched it gratefully at first, but then cocked my head to him. "If you don't smoke why do you have one of these so conveniently?"

He snickered. "Pyro." And grinned.

"A pyromaniac interning for the local fire department. Makes sense." I snorted, and began to walk for the exit, simply expecting him to follow. "What was that about catering?" I had heard a little bit of it.

"It's nothing fancy." He said, shrugging. "But some big names are going to be there so we'd like some decent food. The usual place has another huge job to cover so a lot of the guys are looking for other options. I figured, since I had connections…" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Decent?" I scoffed, mildly offended. "I'll ask the old man, but if he okay's it you're going to get a whole lot more than decent."

"Right, right." He smiled sheepishly. "I meant we'd settle for decent if we couldn't land the immaculate talents of the Baratie employees."

I snickered, partly because he was obviously flattering me and partly because he was more damn right than he realized.

"What's the pay?" I asked, knowing Zeff would ask the same question.

"We're kind of on a budget." He was sheepish once again. "The boss wants to keep it under three grand."

That was pushing it for our usual catering for an excessively large group of people, but I could give it a try. Zeff may have hated kids, and his focus on gaining positive publicity was far below what it probably should have been, but he wasn't as heartless as he pretended. He'd probably say yes in the end if they couldn't find anyone else.

"Okay, can do." I said. "No promises, but I'll be insistent."

"Thanks, Sanji." He threw his arm over my shoulder loosely. "'preciate it." He sung, and then his attention seemed drawn away.

"Aha, I see something which I must approach." His silly tone and formal vocabulary mix made for an overwhelming amount of ridiculousness and I had to chuckle. "See-ya tomorrow!" He waved, and I watched him make his way over to the person commonly known as his best friend, Marco.

Like the rest of us Juniors, I'd met Ace through Luffy, his crazy, hungry younger brother that had been obnoxious enough to stick himself into mine and my friends lives the first day they'd come here. At first, being around Ace was uncomfortable. Not only did I find out quite early on from Luffy that he was bisexual, but the obvious flirting from another guy freaked me out back then. He still flirted with me plenty even now, but I realized after not too long that he did it with everyone, and for most, it was playful and harmless.

Before I walked out the front door, I happened to glance back at where Ace had gone to watch him insistently cling to Marco's body from behind, quite flush with it.

It might have been a little more than just playful with that guy.

Ace was cool though. He was just the kind of guy that no matter what problems you were having, always made you feel included, and wanted. Ever since I met him and Luffy he'd become sort of like everyone's big brother. There was just a way about him.

Lost in the thought of how and when I was going to run that request by the old fart, turning the corner with my eyes on the floor, it was only natural that I-

"Ow, what the hell!"

-bump into someone.

"Watch where the hell you're going, shit cook." That familiar order-barking voice, and then, he just walked around me.

Bastard, thinks he can run into me and just walk away! Well, then again, I guess it was my fault… not that I'd admit it out loud in a hundred years. "Oi." I called, turning around as he nearly disappeared into the crowd but stopped just in time at my call.

"You and the others doing anything tonight?" I asked, casually as I could. He wasn't the person I would have loved to ask, but Nami was busy with her parents at the airport, so my options for plans were limited.

He scratched his head. "Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and me were going to hang out at Galdino's." He shrugged. "Luffy suggested inviting you but last time you said the food was shit so I didn't bother."

Asshole, how could he say that so casually? Like there was nothing wrong with not even asking me to come when my three closest friends were having a get together. How can he be so damn clueless?

He probably just didn't want me to come. Well, let's not let him get his way, then. "I'll come." I said, rather expecting him to be put off, but instead he just shrugged, more like it didn't make a difference to him one way or another.

"All right, we're all meeting there straight after school. See you in a few." He waved me off and then disappeared behind the bustling loads of students all racing to get the hell out of here.

I stared at the spot he'd stood in, and, even though I was still in the building, pulled my pack of cigarettes out of my pocket, nudged one between my lips, and lit it up.

Damn asshole.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Galdino's was a shitty, cheap restaurant in easy walking distance from the school grounds. Since I was the only one among the six of us that drove, something so nearby was ideal for the rest of them. We all went frequently before Zoro moved here, Luffy, Usopp, Nami and I, but for some reason it kind of died down when he and Chopper joined the ranks. Not that I was complaining, of course, because as the marimo had earlier quoted me, the food was shit.

But, it sounded like a nice idea, even without Nami there to hold at least half my interest, the thought of getting back to the old days felt comfortable, at least.

I managed to catch Usopp before he started walking there, and offered to give him a ride. Zoro and Luffy had probably already backtracked toward the Middle School to pick up Chopper, so we arrived well before they would have.

"How are things with Kaya?" I asked, slouching in my side of the booth as I watched the smoke drift from my lips and up toward the ceiling. Slouching because I damn well felt like it and I'd give myself some lee-way until there was actually food on the table. "You haven't talked about her recently."

He sighed. "Yeah." And smushed his cheek in his palm miserably. "She's been pretty busy. I haven't been able to call her at all so all I do is wait for the e-mails."

Kaya was the rich, boarding school, drop-dead gorgeous girl, way out of Usopp's league that he somehow managed to land despite the fact that they weren't neighbors, and didn't even attend the same school. I'd never heard the story of how they met, actually, but I'm sure it was when they were kids. Maybe in the sandbox like all those heartwarming child to adult love stories.

Needless to say, I understood full well why he was miserable if he hadn't been in frequent contact with her. She was beautiful, adorable, polite, and everything a lady should be. He was a lucky guy, and not seeing her must've been hard.

"Mid terms, probably." I guessed, and he nodded.

"It's surprising how much of a big deal they are at her school." He sighed. "I mean, half our teachers hardly even take them seriously, and I'm exempt from two of mine." He almost sounded suspicious, but it was probably just the moodiness talking.

"That's a boarding school for you." I clicked my tongue. "Pay a lot of money for an education and you're going to get one."

"Yeah…" He did this sort of gloomy sigh thing, and it spoke to me as a signal to change the subject.

"Anyway, you hear anything about this orphanage fund-raiser the fire department's hosting?" I asked. I figured he might've been interested, since it was the very same orphanage he'd lived in for a year or so after his mother died.

"Something or other." He shrugged. "I was invited, but I'm not going." He was in foster care now, an only child in that sense. His foster parents were nice as hell, and best of all, both of them were incredibly sexy women. Like I said, Usopp was a lucky guy.

"You sure?" I frowned. "The Baratie might be catering, so I'll be there, and company might be nice." For both of us, really.

"Sorry." He shrugged. "I'm not really up to it." He didn't bother to explain why as Zoro, Luffy and Chopper walked through the door just behind us.

"Hey guys!" The little bundle of post-puberty cuteness that was Zoro's younger brother Chopper latched onto the edge of the table with a big smile. "It's been a little while!" He grinned at Usopp, and squirmed into the seat next to him.

"Yeah, how've you been Chopper?" Usopp asked, and I had to snort. Young as Chopper was, he and Usopp were probably closer friends than Usopp and I.

"I'm telling you, Luffy, he told us it was south of here and there's a steep hill in the road just a block away so that's where we're supposed to go!" Zoro and Luffy were quite apparently arguing as Luffy shoved me over to sit next to me on my side of the booth, and then more to let Zoro in next to him.

I scowled to myself and puffed at my cigarette as I waited for them to finish.

"You really are a moron." Hearing those words from Luffy's mouth almost made me choke on my own saliva. "It's always warmer when you go toward the big tower and the south is supposed to be warm, right?"

"You idiot! Weather doesn't work like that!" Zoro barked back, pounding his fist down on the table. "Besides how can you tell which direction the warmth is coming from?"

"How can you tell which direction your feet are?" Usopp managed to get a word in, and I had to laugh.

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" Zoro's face was clearly turning a little red as he shouted back at Usopp, who clearly had no desire to take this pathetic conversation any further.

"Their dojo changed locations." Chopper began to explain. "This is their first day at the new place and they're trying to work out where it is."

"Well so far it seems like a disaster." Usopp observed as Luffy and Zoro got back into it, arguing something about the difference between down and up.

"I know where it is." I chimed out, and both Luffy and the marimo-head turned eyes to me. "If it's nearby south of here, I used to go there. I can drive you."

"Thanks!" Luffy said, but he still had that determined-to-win look on his face. "Now tell Zoro that south is the direction where the big water tower is."

"Luffy!" Zoro barked.

"Actually it is." Chopper said, merely speaking the truth, but in doing so condemning his older brother to humiliation.

"Ha! I knew it!" Luffy was shouting loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear.

"You just guessed! That's not knowing! It was a twenty-five percent chance anyway!" Zoro argued, though he was clearly put off by it.

"Thanks for waiting." A rather assertive voice interrupted the pair, all though it was at the same time casual and not aggressive, yet somehow shut them up quickly. "What can I get the five of you to drink?" The apparent waiter asked us.

"Meat please!" Luffy pounded on the table.

"Just get us all some water, thanks." Zoro answered, and the waiter smiled, probably grateful for the simple order. He ignored Luffy like a pro, too.

"My name's Shane." He said, smiling professionally as he clicked his pen back and slipped it into that pocket the all have on their belt. "I'll be serving you today." With that, he walked away.

I pouted. "What's with the new guy?"

"Yeah, where's Keimi?" Usopp read my mind. Damn management replacing shy, clumsy, uniquely adorable women with outgoing, cookie-cut out professional male waiters. We always chose this table to meet with the lovely Keimi!

My day just got a little sadder.

"Where's Nami at again?" Chopper asked, and the question seemed to be directed at me.

"She's working with her parents again." I said. "She started interning at some airport department recently."

Chopper sighed. "Oh, I see." He slouched a little. "I was going to suggest we all go see that Sherlock Holmes movie tonight since Sanji's off, but I think Nami really wanted to see it."

"Don't worry about it, Chopper." I smiled, appreciating his consideration. "I'll be off again in a few days, and Nami only goes in once a week."

"You sure you don't want to make a date out of it?" Zoro inquired, looking over Luffy's head at me. "You know, just you and her?"

"I think she'd agree it would be more fun with everyone." I shrugged. "Besides, we kind of over exhausted the movie dates these past few months anyway."

"Have you guys done it yet?" Luffy's idiotic deadpan voice came from his idiotic throat which I was now considering throttling. Especially with that bored frown on his face that he probably picked up from Zoro or something. Only Luffy would say something like that so casually.

"What the hell!" I slammed my hand against the table and shouted at him. "Don't ask stupid questions!"

"So's that a no?" He didn't seem fazed. Damn it, where did the little asshole get the nerve to… …get on my nerves so much? Most of the time he was easy to ignore but he had his moments during which he was unforgivably intuitive.

I quickly realized that the whole table was now looking at me for a straight answer. I scoffed, and fixed my attention out the window. "It's none of your business, but honestly we've only been together for three months." Less than that, really. "Nami wouldn't be that quick to give herself to a man, and I admire that about her!"

"Oh." Luffy seemed satisfied.

"I see." Usopp seemed to agree and I decided I might've been getting worked up where I shouldn't have been, and calmed my nerves.

I was thankful when the damn waiter that wasn't Keimi came back with five glasses of water and began setting them in front of us. Each one of the others thanked him as he did, and I was last to receive mine.

"Thank you." I mumbled as well, and reached for the glass before he'd removed his hand from it. I hadn't expected him to leave his damn hand there so long and for a split second, his pinky brushed my index finger.

Just from the sheer surprise that it happened, my eyes widened a little and I had to pause. I stared at my hand, wondering why it felt like there were little electric shocks running front it all the way to my spine. When I looked at the waiter again- whatever he'd said his name was- he was looking right back at me, complete with sly smirk.

I gawked at first, because there wasn't a soul in the universe that didn't know exactly what that look suggested.

"You're welcome." He said, with a nasty snicker, and then he was gone.

My forehead hit the table, and I heard Usopp burst out laughing.

Bastard. He took me by complete surprise! If it hadn't been for that I would have put him and his stupid smirk in their place right away. Who the hell did he think he was, acting all suggestive like that? I'll kick his ass when he comes back here!

"He was totally flirting with you!" Usopp seemed to think it was the funniest thing in the world, and Luffy and Chopper were at it now too. Probably the marimo as well but I couldn't hear him over Luffy's cackling.

"I'm telling Nami." Luffy's hand was smacking repeatedly against the table so the whole thing was shaking.

I immediately tore me head off up the table and grabbed him by his shirt collar, pulling his nose up to cross with mine. "You wanna die?" I shouted in his face, complete with angry saliva.

I happened to glance over Luffy's shoulder once he'd shut up, and noticed that Zoro wasn't laughing. Well, not really. He may have been silently snickering but all I could see was an amused smile on his face. A smile that I'd multiple times tried to make disappear because of what it did to me. It was so sincere and serene, with a sort of calmness… like ocean waves, though it was only a look. It wasn't fair that something so small could so suddenly make me feel so relaxed.

Suddenly, he was looking at me, and I froze because our eyes rarely met when we weren't staring each other down in a fight.

"You're blushing." His nose crinkled, and his grin stretched from ear to ear from the amusement.

"The hell!" I erupted from my seat. "I am doing no such thing!" I wasn't! I blush a total of zero times a day every day unless an exceptionally beautiful woman is involved!

He just started to laugh out loud at my objection, and got the rest of the table started up too while he was at it.

I lifted my bent leg and aligned it with Luffy's head. Then, before I had time to consider what I was doing, thrust it forward so it crushed against the side of his head, sending both he and Zoro tumbling out of the booth. They shut up, and Usopp and Chopper caught the hint too.

The downside? The rest of the lobby had shut up too, and it was because all eyes were on me. I took in a breath of my cigarette, and then slowly let it out before sitting back down, eyes shut to keep my calm.

"Anyway guys." I picked up the menu that was in front of me. "What kind of shit do we want to eat this time?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After I dropped off the two idiots at the dojo they would have otherwise taken hours to find, I took both Usopp and Chopper to Usopp's house. I couldn't decide if Chopper just wanted to escape my still lingering wrath or if he actually planned to stay at Usopp's before hand, but he got out of the car earlier than expected. Either way, it saved me gas money.

Once they were gone, I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do. Normally on my day off I'd spend the night with Nami but she didn't get off for another three hours. Zoro and Luffy were training, and from experience, hanging out with just Usopp and Chopper together is just strange. I could go home and make dinner, but just for myself? No, I'd wait until Nami's last hour and then make something for her and her family.

So what to do until then?

The faint sound of music playing from a tiny fuzzy speaker called my attention to the glove compartment. I don't normally answer my phone while driving, living to be at least 45 before the smoke sticks kill me and all that, but right now I'm hoping it'll be some lovely ladies requesting that I accompany them someplace. Completely platonically, of course.

I fished around in the compartment with my eyes still on the road and found the phone. When I flipped it open, the screen read "Ace Portgas" and I was a little disappointed, but this might've been the next best thing.

I hit the green button and held it up to my ear. "Hey." I said.

"Hey blondey." Ace said. "I heard you're not busy with Nami tonight. Marco, me and some guys were headed out for some drinks at the usual place. You still got that fake ID, right?"

I snorted, and rolled my eyes. A year ago Ace's friend Thatch had pulled the most pathetic excuse for a fake ID out of nowhere for me. Yet, somehow it had worked then.

"Is this an invitation?" I asked, both hands off the wheel when I removed the one holding my cigarette to take a drag.

"I figure I'd owe you one after you did me that favor." He said. "So I thought maybe I'd pay you back in advance with a few drinks."

"I'm not even sure I'm going to be able to do that." I snorted. Really, he was such a weird guy.

"Whatever, I know you'll be convincing." He laughed through the phone. "So you coming?"

"I only have two hours." I said. "And I can't get smashed. I want to make a surprise dinner for Nami when she gets off."

He snickered and static came through the phone. "Ever the romantic, Sanji."

I grinned. "Well of course. I'll be there." With that, I flipped the phone shut and tossed it into the passenger seat. Guess that kills my boredom.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I've gotten quite used to being around dozens of beautiful flirtatious women that I'm not allowed to flirt with in return over the past three months. They were hard to resist, but it all came down to one logical truth: Why chase after a nice-looking cheeseburger when you've got a gourmet steak dinner waiting for you at home?

Ace spotted me before I spotted him, perhaps because I was too busy counting and numbering all the pretty ladies like that count on Sesame Street would the bricks on his walls. Yeah, I could resist flirting and swooning, but even Nami knew my eyes were a lost cause.

"Sanji!" His voice sounded well above the music and chatter in the bar, and I was able to find him right away. Not wearing a shirt, as usual outside school, though surprising that the bar staff would allow that.

Ace had it though, quite easily, the kind of form that made being constantly shirtless quite acceptable. All I can say is, knowing it made me that much of a chick magnet, I'd do the same. I'd always been thin and lean though, and for my professions, I wouldn't have it any other way.

I walked over casually, spotting Marco with his terribly unique and rather odd hairstyle quite easily. Thatch not long after for the same reason, and the others had their heads turned and no discerning hairstyles.

"Hey guys." I said once I got close, and took the first empty seat closest to Ace that I saw. I knew some of these guys, but only vaguely, so naturally I felt most comfortable keeping near Ace.

"Hey Sanji." Thatch gave me a toothy smile and a small wave. "Remember me?"

My eyes could only linger on his face for so long before they drifted up to his oddly shaped head of hair. "How could I forget?" I said, quite uncensored about staring at it.

He laughed. "Likewise!" And gave me a few pats on the shoulder. "Those eyebrows…" He snickered, pointing above my right eye, and I turned my attention away from him at that moment.

"Of course you know this guy." Ace jabbed his thumb against the arms-crossed Marco's chest, who kind of cringed and scowled at Ace when he did. "He almost decided to no-show tonight, the loser." Marco rolled his eyes.

"Jozu's not here tonight, and these are the ones you don't know." He put his hand on my shoulder, and turned me a few steps to face two others that were among them. "This is Law Trafalgar, whatever the hell kind of name that is." He snickered, presenting a heavily tattooed man in a black and yellow jacket and a strangely printed hat. "He's the only one of us besides Thatch that doesn't come here underage."

"Don't say that so loud, moron." Marco elbowed Ace in the stomach lightly.

The Law guy just glanced at me, smiled the smallest bit, and then took a small sip of the drink in front of him.

"And this last guy's new to the pack."

My eyes shifted to the person sitting next to Mr. Tattoo, and immediately began to bulge from their sockets. "His name's Shane Amari, he'll only be in town a few months but we're showing him around."

"Hey." He snickered, with that same damn narrow-eyed suggestive look he'd given me at the Galdino's! "Small world." He held out his hand for me to shake, the other held lightly under his chin.

"Yeah." I scoffed, gritting my teeth as I took the offered hand grudgingly, giving it a quick, acceptable shake before letting go just as quick.

"Watch it Shane." Ace poked the side of his head. "Don't make eyeballs at our blond, he's in a very committed relationship with a lovely red-headed _lady_."

Have I mentioned that I absolutely adore Luffy's older brother?

"Oh?" Shane shrugged. "We can fix that." His smile grew, and something told me he was joking… but then, at the same time was not.

"He's also a lot more capable at kicking your ass than he looks." Thatch chimed in from over my shoulder. "I wouldn't push it." There was humor in his tone as well. But light mood or not, this guy freaked me out.

"Shane is extremely gay." Marco explained. "Take Ace's amount of gayness, square it, and there's still a ways to go." I was a little surprised he could say all that with such a straight face.

Ace laughed loudly to make up for it though. "A _long_ ways." He gave Shane a hearty pat on the back. I shouldn't have been surprised, as I knew one of Ace's closer friends, Izo, was a crossdresser. All kinds ran with Ace's crew, the only question was where the hell he found them all.

"Just warning you because you can't tell by looking at him, but it's true." Thatch said with his amused smirk. "If you want I have some pepper spray you can borrow."

"All right guys." Shane rolled his eyes and turned back to face the bar counter and his drink. "It's obvious you never want me to get laid while I'm here, so you can stop. I've given up." He poutily sipped at his drink.

"Aw, Thatch, you made him cry." Ace was ironically laughing when he said this. I rolled my own eyes, thoroughly confused, and sat down at the bar.

"Don't worry. I'll keep my distance if you're serious." Shane said.

"I'm serious." I replied plainly, and from there he backed off pretty well. Still, first impressions…

o-o-o

I only had a few drinks, as planned, all beer with low alcohol content so it wouldn't show when I met with Nami's parents. Her mother was by no means conservative and I'd earned her approval the moment I met her, but her father was a little harder to win over despite her mom's helpful prodding. Being half-drunk while making him dinner wouldn't help much with that.

"So this girl of yours." Shane again. He'd made plenty of attempts to try to talk to me and I'd tried to make it clear that I wasn't really into a conversation with him right now. I think he'd gotten that hint and was just ignoring it to try and force me to accept him. Annoyingly assertive bastard. "What's she like?"

Unfortunately for me, this was a subject I was very, very interested in, so I couldn't back out.

"She's the most beautiful woman in the world." I said, with all the seriousness and honesty that came naturally.

"Oh?" He snickered, clearly amused. "What's she look like?"

"Short red hair, a delicate, sweet face, though often hidden by sinister yet sexy expressions. She's got a modest yet very unique and creative sort of style most of the time, too." I found myself grinning from ear to ear with my cheek smashed into the palm of my hand, twirling my finger around the rim of my glass. "She's so intelligent and independent too… like and angel with just enough spark of devil."

He laughed. "Sounds like you've got it pretty bad."

"Guess so." I shrugged, his stupid voice having interrupted my thoughts and popped the lovely thought bubble that was Nami in very skimpy clothing.

"I've got one like that too." He mumbled. "I haven't landed him yet, of course, or I wouldn't be trying to get into your pants." He shrugged, and I gagged on the smoke I'd just taken in. "But I'd give him the world if he asked for it, you know?"

"Yeah…" Nami probably would ask for it if I told her that, though, and I'm not really sure how I'd go about obtaining the world.

Suddenly, some realization clicked, and I started to look around. "Huh?" I blinked, looking at where Thatch and Law were talking a seat away from Shane and I, but there was no one else. "Where'd Ace go?" Damn him for leaving me alone with this creep!

Shane nudged me in the gut to grab my attention, and I looked to him to see him pointing a finger toward the far side of the room where there were a few dining tables for those who actually came here to eat.

At one of them, Ace was on Marco's lap with what looked like his tongue down the other man's throat.

"Oh." I blinked, wide-eyed, and swallowed. Well aren't they open.

Shane laughed. "They're giving me a run for my money. I'm kind of jealous." His eyes shifted back to me. "You sure you don't want to make out?"

"Die." I scoffed, and took another long gulp of my drink.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ace decided to walk me to my car like the friendly weirdo he was when I told him it was time I left. Once we got through the doors and things quieted down a little, I had to ask.

"So, you and Marco?" I implied as casually as I could.

"Me and Marco what?" Ace said, as if he hadn't been sucking on the guy's face for five minutes straight back there.

"Something going on there?" I asked, kind of awkwardly, as he hadn't really given me a leg to stand on with that reply. I'd always assumed that Ace had a thing for Marco and vice versa but they'd just never taken the necessary steps. I'd certainly never seen anything like that before, though.

"That's… complicated." He replied somewhat darkly, and suddenly I felt very foolish for asking. Ace and Marco saliva exchange, clearly a touchy subject.

Ace decided to rescue me. "You seem to hit it off pretty well with Shane." The suggestiveness in his voice was disgustingly apparent.

"I will destroy you if you leave me alone with that guy again." I grumbled. Okay, he wasn't as bad as he could have been given the circumstances, but any guy who so casually mentions trying to get into my pants is not one I want to be left alone with, thank you.

Ace laughed just as I made it to the driver's side door of my car. "He's not so bad. He just has a lot of confidence in his… well, everything."

"Is that not called narcissism?" I stuck the key in and opened the door.

"Little of that too." Ace nodded. "I'm pretty sure he was checking himself out in the mirror at school the first time we met."

I laughed this time, pleased to hear I had some dirt on the guy for next time, and got into the car. "Thanks for inviting me here." I said. "To be honest I was going to be bored as hell."

"No problem." Ace gave a tilt of his head, and smirked. "See-ya whenever."

"Yeah, whenever." I shut the door, and gave him one last wave through the window before starting up the car.

**A/N- Bweeeeeee.**

**Okay. I want to start by saying… Better End… don't kill me. I am planning on updating and finishing that, I swear… there have just been so many plot bunnies I haven't even had the time to look in that direction :x. I've been writing so many different things lately (most of them are unfinished and not online yet but I swear they exist) and this one was totally whimsical, but I like where I'm taking it.**

**Anyway… this is technically my third AU ZoSan story, but my second, though mostly written, isn't posted yet. I'm not big on real world modern AU but the storylines were nagging me. NAGGING. So that's what this is.**

**Anyway, in case your curious , this will have some slight Zoro x OC in it, but it will be very strongly Zoro x Sanji, and a few other pairings between canon One Piece characters. I don't normally like tossing OC's into pairings with canons but I needed a character to play a certain part I just couldn't see any of the One Piece characters playing.**

**My long time character Shane, however, seemed kind of perfect for the roll. So I snuck him in. Say hi, Shane!**

**Like I said though, very heavily ZoSan, no major OC existence, I promise.**

**Also, first person, what the hell? Writing first person from Sanji's point of few is fun but it makes me nervous and uncomfortable as hell because, well, I don't know if I'm quite in his head or not.**

**I am best at first person when it comes to original stuff though, and I wanted to give it a go so… eh.**

**Other pairings may include, but are not limited to: Sanji x Nami, Marco x Ace, Law x Luffy, mentions of Usopp x Kaya, mentions of Franky x Robin.**


	2. The Way things Have Gone

I sat in my car, parked in the lot of my apartment building, staring at the screen on my phone, listening to the message over and over again.

Hey, Sanji, it's me, Nami. I'm not coming over tonight… in fact I'm not even coming home, and I won't be at school tomorrow either. Mom and Dad got me on a private flight to Pennsylvania for a night so I could really see how all the equipment works. It was a really cool opportunity that I couldn't pass up. Sorry for the short notice, I'll see you as soon as I get back though. …Bye.

She didn't say it. She never did unless I did first.

I guess she was right though, it did seem like a good opportunity that she should take advantage of. I just wish I'd listened to the voicemail before I left the bar so I could spend a little more time there and a little less moping around my empty apartment. I couldn't go back after coming all the way home again, that would have felt odd.

Guess there was nothing left to do but get something to eat. Cooking for only myself was so damn depressing, though, maybe I'd just go out.

Realization. Going out alone. Equally depressing.

Maybe Luffy and Zoro were done training by now? Being all buddy buddy they tend to go back to one house or the other. In either case, maybe Luffy would invite me over to cook something for them. Hell, with Luffy, I'm sure there was no 'maybe' about it.

I hit the speed dial for Luffy's cell phone and waited, fingers crossed for an answer.

"Hello?" Not the voice I expected. A lot deeper, less enthusiastic, more annoying if that were possible.

"Where's Luffy?" Was all I said. Afterward I thought maybe it would have been good to introduce myself first, but…

"Shit cook?"

…he apparently recognized my voice as well.

"He's in the bathroom." He didn't wait for my confirmation. "Left his phone here. What do you want?"

I snuffed, because talking to Zoro wasn't part of the plan. Zoro would not go illogically crazy at the thought of eating some of my deliciously made food (hell if I can explain why) and demand I come visit. My scheme had been foiled.

"I want to talk to Luffy." I insisted in attempt to unfoil it.

"Why?" He asked, and of course just for the sake of making this more difficult for me.

"Because I called." I bit back. "The rest is none of your business, marimo."

"And if I hang up?"

"I'll call again." To put it bluntly.

"I could turn off this phone."

"Luffy has a home phone." I wondered if this was just his way of making idle conversation until Luffy got out of the bathroom, or if he was really trying this hard to get in my way. I mean, shit, I know he doesn't like me and he's probably aware that my calling means a visit is coming up, but it's not really his place to say no.

"A shitty cook is calling you." Zoro's voice was faint this time, but I made out every word, and scowled to myself.

"Sanji!" Luffy's over-enthusiastic voice through the speaker was for once, pleasant.

"Hey Luffy, you eat yet?" I already knew the answer to that, but…

"Nope. Nothing." …I knew he'd lie.

"Yes you have, idiot." I heard Zoro's voice somewhere among the white noise in the background followed by Luffy shushing him. I laughed under my breath as I stamped out my cigarette.

"Why?" Luffy's voice came again. "You got something tasty I can eat?" His attempt to sound merely curious and indifferent failed miserably. I should know better than to be flattered by the idea of _Luffy_ getting so excited over my food, but I don't.

"I was thinking I'd come over and cook something for you guys." I said. "That is, if your dad's too busy."

"He is busy. With stuff." Luffy confirmed. "You have to come over right now." He insisted. I had to smirk, watching the smoke from the end of my cigarette float toward the ceiling as I leaned back in my cheap wooden chair. Luffy was by far the weirdest guy I'd ever met, but it was good entertainment. Ace was odd too, and I'd suggest something in the genes, but as alike as they looked and acted, Ace and Luffy were step brothers, no relation what-so-ever aside from being raised together.

"All right, if you insist." It was too easy. "I'll be over in ten."

"Ten!" Luffy shouted in compliance. "Make meat, okay!"

"Can do." I shrugged.

"Whooooo!" Luffy's joyous cheers and then what sounded like a thud against the phone speaker. "Zoro!" It sounded muffled, like he'd put the phone speaker face down and walked away from it. "Foooooood!" He announced.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!" Zoro's strained voice, and I imagined Luffy having tackled him wherever he was standing. "Did you even hang up the phone?"

I rolled my eyes and hung up myself before I could be caught listening in. It had been an eventful night so far, but good to know I finally had some solid plans.

The door swung open the moment I locked and smacked against the wall behind it. There stood Luffy with his over dramatic 'determined' look- the look he commonly wore when food, especially meat, was only moments away. Like he was forcing himself not to go ballistic because he knew he had to wait, but he despised this 'waiting' nonsense all the same.

I should probably stop analyzing Luffy all together. He's pretty much beyond study or logic.

"Hi." He said, as calmly as I think he could, and then his arm shot out and he grabbed me by the wrist to yank me inside. "Come in it's cold out." He said, and then proceeded to push me in the direction of the kitchen.

"It's the middle of September." I corrected. Most certainly not cold out.

Zoro was looking over the back of the couch, a remote controller for some sort of gaming console plainly in his hand. He didn't say "Hi" or make any sort of greeting. Instead he did this unattractive snorting noise and turned back to face the paused game screen.

"Zoro and me are playing the pirate game." Luffy stopped at the entrance to the kitchen to point back at the TV and explain. "I'm the captain."

"For the last time, Luffy, there is no captain anymore." Zoro, and I could just hear him rolling his eyes.

"He died! He got blown up! I took over!" Luffy barked. "I'm the captain unless you challenge me!"

"How can you take over as captain! You were just a cabin boy and the first mate is still alive!"

"He is?" Luffy deflated.

"Yes! That's who we've been looking for this whole time!"

"Aweeeee!" He hunched over and hung his arms limply in front of him. "Well…" A tinge of hope appeared in his eyes. "…maybe he died too and that's why we can't find him." He stroked an imaginary beard, lips puckered thoughtfully.

"That's morbid." I inquired, finally jumping in. "Did I come here to cook or what?" Not that I didn't love hearing about Luffy's video game based fantasies.

"Oh yeah! Meat!" He practically flew into the kitchen, and I followed casually, hands shoved in my pockets.

"Is Dragon here?" I asked. Luffy's father had either the weirdest or most badass first name ever to be bestowed on any human being. I didn't envy him the 'Monkey' part, though. Dragon Monkey was his name, and I often wonder how the hell people take him seriously.

"He's in his office upstairs." Luffy sung as he dug through the freezer, pulling out various types of meat and stacking them on the countertop. He kept taking out more and more, and by the time he was finished he'd created a sculpture of different random types of wrapped, raw frozen meat, and nothing else.

"Make something out of all this." He ordered, pointing at it. Then he crossed his arms and smiled appreciatively to admire his masterpiece.

I picked up what I recognized to be a large package of pork loins, and held it up to him. "How about I just use this?"

He pouted at first, but seemed to reluctantly accept as he started to put everything else back. Zoro walked into the kitchen a moment later. Guess he got bored moping in the living room all by himself.

"You shouldn't spoil him." He said.

I grinned. "The food I make is nothing but healthy and wholesome. It's good to be spoiled with things like that."

"Not after already having eaten a whole pizza and a half from the place down the street." Zoro mumbled.

"Holy hell, Luffy." I turned back to him, and his eyes were darting around the room to look anywhere but at me. "You ate that much already and you still want me to cook?"

"They were only medium pizzas." He whined. "I'm sooooo hungryyyy." He held up two clawed hands at me, and I watched him begin to drool.

"All right, fine." I said, and went back to the refrigerator hoping to find some fresh vegetables to go along with it. "But you better keep up that karate stuff or you're going to get really fat, really fast."

"Yes sir!" Luffy barked, and I don't think he heard a word I said.

I heard the sound of one of the wooden dining room chairs being dragged across the wooden floor behind me and looked back. Zoro was sitting at the table now, arms crossed and slightly slouched.

"Does this mean you're having some?" I asked.

He scoffed. "I'm a little hungry still."

I smirked to myself because I knew that wasn't the case, I could tell by that dumb-looking half-pout. He just knew it was going to be fucking amazing and couldn't admit it.

After we'd all finished eating, (finished being the opportune word here, since Luffy apparently has never heard of a thing called 'leftovers') I put off having to go home- despite Zoro's nasty glares that insisted I leave- by asking Luffy to show me his pirate game.

He did so by explaining every little aspect of the game he could think of. He even told me what each button on the controller made the character do though he never let me have it. I wondered if this was what he and Zoro's night often consisted of. I knew the marimo spent a lot of time here after they left the training house, but part of me assumed it was always to practice more.

Then again, he didn't have a family just like me, didn't live or room with anyone, and I know how lonely that can get, even for a loner like him. It was easily a good enough reason for him to come here whenever he could.

All three of us, even Luffy seemed surprised when the front door opened and Ace stumbled in, laughing like a maniac and attached to Thatch's shoulder.

"And Izo's face when the fire got on his scarf…" He cackled, then suddenly stopped. "Shit, I haven't seen him since then." We all watched him stare at Thatch's eye-roll, mostly unaware of what the hell was going on. "Maybe he still wants to kill me?"

"Most likely." Thatch answered, but called Ace's attention away from himself when he pointed at us.

"Sanji!" Ace leapt immediately toward me, drunken red-faced grin equipped as he landed next to the chair I was sitting in and leaned over it. "You look good enough to eat, don't you?" He poked my nose, and I could've bitten his finger off.

"Speaking of eating…" He sniffed the air. "I smell something go—," He stopped suddenly when his eyes locked on to someone else in the room.

"…Zoro?" He said. "I didn't know you would be here…" That's odd, Zoro's here every night and he seems more surprised to see him than me?

"I'm always here." Zoro cocked his head, apparently thinking the same thing I was.

"Ah!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed, and pointed at his brother. "Ace is drunk." He announced, as if he thought he was the first one to notice.

Ace ignored him, still focused on Zoro. "Well yeah, it's just that…" There was a mix of horror and guilt on Ace's face, and maybe just a bit of sheepishness as a third person walked through the door.

"AHA! You're here!" Luffy threw his controller halfway across the room as he launched himself off the couch and took off toward the door. "You still owe me a-,"

The person standing just inside the door shoved a very large, colorful pastry into Luffy's mouth to shut him up. I think it was an M&M cookie packed with too many M&Ms.

It was Law, if I remembered his name correctly, and he was now wearing a very strange hat. It looked kind of like a winter hat, even though it was hardly the beginning of fall. It was white with brown spotted print along the rim. Must've been his idea of a fashion statement.

"Where's your hat?" He asked Luffy, who was still cross-eyed looking down in surprise at the cookie he'd been forcibly given.

"Huh!" Luffy grabbed his head. He removed the cookie from his mouth and picked up Law's hand by the wrist to put it in it. "Hold this, and don't eat it!" He ordered, and then took off toward the stairs, probably headed for his room.

"Hey, sword boy." Law greeted as he walked further into the living room. Zoro was scowling at him, and all I could think was _damn it, 'sword boy' Why didn't I think of that?_

I watched Zoro's eyebrow twitch as he stared the guy down and raised an eyebrow myself. That look was a familiar one, as it was one he'd given me countless times. It was the look on his face when he was at the peak of his tolerance, ready to start barking mindless insults and swinging his wooden or sheathed swords around like a maniac. The difference here was, it seemed much more real. Something about the fiery glint that came with it made me think that Zoro really, _really _hated this guy.

"Sanji, right?" He looked at me, smirking a little. "So you're friends with Luffy. Ace neglected to tell me that upon our introduction."

"I'm his personal chef." Okay, made that up off the top of my head, but maybe it was that look on Zoro's face that made me wary of this guy.

"He must love you, then." He sat down on the couch where Luffy had formerly been sitting.

"Well then…" Ace let out a drunken laugh, obviously fake, perhaps to try and lighten the mood. "…I actually invited him to crash here tonight. Are you staying too, Zoro?"

"Yes." Blunt, no hesitation.

"Well then I guess you'll have to stay in Luffy's room and we'll give Law the guest room." Ace scratched his head.

"Hey, I'm off." Thatch said. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Ace, Law."

"See-ya 'round!" Ace whipped around and waved both his arms in the air as Thatch left. When he turned back around, those of us in the living room were completely silent. Zoro was glaring daggers in the side of Law's head, and Law seemed to be preoccupied with his cell phone. I was merely watching the scene before me, wondering, almost jealousy, what this guy could have done to piss Zoro off so much. So much that his entire aura became menacing the moment he walked into the room. It would have been scary had it been anyone but the marimo.

Ace was hunched over with his arms hanging down limply in front of him as he walked in front of the couch and sat down between Zoro and Law. I could only think on what a dangerous place that seemed like it would be.

"Sanji." Ace looked to me with a lopsided grin. "Are you staying the night too? If you are my room is currently guest-free."

I rolled my eyes. "Nah, I was planning on getting home. School tomorrow."

"Awww." Ace flopped back into a slouching position. "You see, guys? He'll never notice my feelings." He started writhing around, and I just snickered.

All attention was turned toward the stares when the sound of fast footsteps thumped through the house. Luffy came down, jumping the last three, and wearing the hat he usually wore outside school.

"Got it!" He announced, and pushed hand on top of his head and hat. To be honest I was surprised he wasn't wearing it at first too. Normally I never saw him outside of school without that damn thing on his head. Apparently his old sensei had given it to him before leaving the country, and that guy was like his hero or something. I only got the vague story from Ace.

"Where's my cookie?" Luffy barked at Law, and he held up the M&M cookie, just as Luffy had left it.

"Yes!" Luffy snatched it from him and shoved it in his mouth. He chewed it for just a few moments before he started to flap his arms. "Ith thoooo thoooooooffftttt." He sung, only it sounded more like a dying raccoon's yowl with his mouth as full as it was.

"Don't give me too much credit. I bought it at a bakery on the way home." Law explained, clearly amused.

I was confused. This guy didn't seem all that bad. I mean, compared to Shane he was an angel so far. So why was Zoro now looking pointedly in the opposite direction?

"OH! LAW" Luffy shoved his index finger in Law's face, and Law put his hand on top of it to push it down, only to have Luffy move it back up right in front of his nose again. "You have to play this game with me!"

He grabbed his remote control and handed it to Law, who took it in his hand, but kept his eyes on Luffy as he walked around the couch to take Zoro's controller off the table in front of them. Zoro didn't move at all, and Luffy didn't notice.

"You can play too Sanji but later!" Finally I was included. Joy.

Luffy sat down in the tiny space between Ace and Law, forcing Ace to scoot over a little, and it seemed like Law hardly noticed he'd done it, didn't budge a muscle even as Luffy was practically sitting on him.

Law set the remote control on his knee and I watched him remove Luffy's straw hat from the top of his head. A gesture that the rest of us knew would likely lead to a Law with a bloody nose.

"Hey! Don't touch my-," Luffy was cut off when his eyes got covered by the rim of Law's brown-spotted white hat which had been placed on his head. He's also put Luffy's straw hat on his own head.

"Bastard." Luffy barked, pushing his new hat up so he could see again. "I should hurt you. That's my special hat."

"Don't worry." Law said. "I'll take good care of yours if you take good care of mine." He said.

Luffy's eyes narrowed and he stuck out his lips to consider, and then gave in. "Fine." He said, and then looked toward the TV.

Until then there'd been hints, and I thought I was picking up on something, maybe just in my subconscious, until one movement made the whole thing obvious. Just a few moments after Luffy unpaused the game, Law put his arm around Luffy's shoulders, casually, but notably. It wasn't just that either, it was the way Ace looked at it, a little put off. Most of all, the way Zoro got up, and left the room.

I had a hard time deciding after a half hour if Luffy and Law were actually involved or if the asshole was just dropping hints that the idiot kept failing to pick up or take as anything more than friendly. Hard to tell, since they were in public, but I had deduced at very least that Law was very, _very _interested in Luffy. Following him around like a hungry tiger after a lost puppy.

Another obvious conclusion was that neither Ace nor Zoro, especially not Zoro, approved of this. Ace was a little less obvious about it, and stuck to simply watching cautiously, perhaps to make sure Law's hands didn't go anywhere too close to the danger zone. Zoro on the other hand, once he came back into the room, didn't say a word. He sat on the opposite side of the couch from the two of them, which happened to be the side closest to me now. Close enough for me to here him snort and scoff whenever Law even so much as opened his mouth.

I didn't blame him. He obviously hated the guy, probably had a good reason, and I'd be pretty put off too if my best friend was on the verge of getting with someone I despised. Luffy definitely seemed to pay extra attention to Law as soon as he walked through the door, too, which was a bad sign for both Ace and Zoro if they wanted to prevent this.

Aside from my intuition based on their reactions, I couldn't see what was wrong. Law seemed like an okay guy, sort of treated Luffy like I would Nami if she were naïve, hungry, and kind of dense. None of which she is, mind you. I, of all people, can tell when a guy wants nothing more than in the pants of whoever he's courting, and for this guy it was more than that. He actually _liked_ Luffy, lord knows how.

I still hadn't gotten to play the game at all, by the way. Neither had anyone else since they started.

"You have to go that way!" Luffy was shouting.

"But I want to go with you."

Luffy snuffed, but gave in. "Fine. Then just watch my back." He ordered.

"Aye, aye, captain."

"Oi, cook." Zoro's voice called my attention, and I looked to him, blinking. "I'm probably going to barf if I stay here any longer. You going home soon?"

"…I was thinking soon, yeah." I nodded, but surprised that he was talking to me like a normal human being. I guess when Law was around, the offense I posed was minor. I felt the jealousy setting in again.

"Take me with you." He said, and I blinked. "…Back to my house, I mean." He clarified. "It's on the way isn't it?"

"Shitty marimo." I grumbled. "Why do I have to drive two miles with your ugly mug sitting there in the passenger seat?"

"Come on." His voice almost sounded like a plea, and that's when I really started to fear for the fate of the universe.

"All right, fine" I stood up, maybe just because it was quite clear that Zoro wanted to get the hell out of here. "Hey, we're gonna get going." I focused my statement on Ace, because I don't think Luffy would have registered it what with the epic battle he was in the middle of.

"Hm?" Ace looked up at me through tired eyes. "Oh, right. See-ya 'round, blondey." He shot me a silly smile, then looked at Zoro and frowned. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Yeah." Zoro waved him off and started toward the door.

"Huh?" Luffy finally caught wind. "Zoro? You're leaving? I thought you were staying?"

"I just remembered some stuff I gotta do." Zoro replied, his voice surprisingly natural despite having spent the last forty-five minutes brooding and scowling at walls.

"Oh. Well, see-ya tomorrow then." Luffy said.

"See-ya." Law added, and the moment he opened his mouth, Zoro jerked around, turned the door handle, yanked it open and stormed out. Only Ace and I noticed, and with him I shared a meaningful glance before following the marimo outside, closing the door softly behind me.

He was dead quiet the entire ride. He didn't say good-bye, thank me for the ride, or even make one of his stupid grunts that he often did that were supposed to be interpreted as words. As soon as I pulled up in front of his apartment building, he just opened the car door, got out, and shut it. Inconsiderate, sure, but his lack of consideration toward me usually came with insults and maybe some kicks and punches. This was just flat-out silence, like there was so much going on in his head that he didn't even notice I was there.

I guess it was because I caught onto that, that I decided not to say anything either. Maybe also because I'd never seen such a sad, lost look on his face before.

I made it my business to seek out Zoro when I got to school the next day. Maybe just to make sure he was there, or to see what kind of shape he was in so I could further investigate this mystery.

When I found him, he was with Luffy. More specifically, standing next to Luffy's locker as Luffy took things out of it and shoved them into Zoro's arms to hold. Contrary to what one might believe, Luffy got better grades in school than Zoro, Usopp, and Ace did. Maybe just because he had a personal book and supplies cart, aka, Zoro himself, so he never forgot anything.

If I remember correctly, Nami had told me the reason this goes on is because Luffy can't walk down a hallway holding something in his hand, nine times out of ten, without dropping it… or throwing it.

So there Zoro was with six books, his own and Luffy's in his arms, and not even breaking a sweat. I had to wonder if that guy's apartment was filled with nothing but exercising machines and gym equipment. He probably slept on a weight bench.

Still, he looked normal. Fine, in all respects. Maybe, whatever it was he'd slept it off? Whatever, as long as he wasn't going to be moping around with that annoying sad look on his face from yesterday, I didn't care.

I sighed sadly as I walked away, still plagued by the fact that my lovely better half wasn't going to be here today. Plenty of other lovely ladies, sure, but none of them near as perfect as Nami, and not to mention quite off limits given my relationship status.

The only way to get through a day like this is to hang around the only person that's more depressed than I am. And speak of the devil, there he was. Well, his nose sticking out in a crowd anyway.

"Usopp!" I shouted, waving obnoxiously. "Good morning!"

He turned his head, saw me, and rolled his eyes. I kept grinning like a bastard, and he grudgingly walked over. "You can't do that to any girls today so I'm your substitute?"

"No, stupid." I scoffed. "There is no substitute for a lovely lady. I was just happy to see you."

"Uh-uh." He rolled his untrusting eyes, and as offended as I was, I chose to ignore it.

"Anyway, you still all down about Kaya?" I asked, and his face immediately fell as the rest of his body simultaneously tensed. "Good, good!" I patted him heartily on the back. "We can wallow together!"

"Heh… yeah." He forced, though quiet as a mouse and not very enthusiastic at all. _Come on, I'm trying here!_

"Oi Usopp! Sanji!"

I turned around to face the direction I knew Luffy would be coming from, and waved as enthusiastically as I had to Usopp. "Good morning!" I shouted, and then looked to Usopp. "See?"

He rolled his eyes again, and by this point I was ready to pluck them out of his head.

"Whoa Sanji!" Luffy stopped in front of us, with Zoro a step behind like a servant would be. I laughed inside. "You're surprisingly happy today even though Nami's not here." Luffy poked at my forehead, perhaps to test if I was the real me or not.

"I'm keeping my spirits up." I said. "Unlike a certain someone else." I gestured my head toward Usopp, whose face clearly displayed brooding.

"Kaya again?" Zoro snorted. "Geez, when are you going to get it through your head that she's obsessed with you?"

Insensitive bastard. "Says the marimo who was putting on a ten times more depressing display last night." I mocked. "You really got room to talk?"

Zoro's face turned pale, and I wondered if I was supposed to keep that a secret.

"Huh Zoro? You were sad yesterday?" Luffy looked at him quizzically, and the hummed as if trying to figure out what the problem may have been on his own. "You get lost?" He asked, and had Zoro not been holding a stack of books, he may have punched him. I considered it myself just because something that idiotic could hardly go unpunished.

"I was just tired, stupid cook." Zoro gave me a pointed look, and I narrowed my eyes at him, becoming more and more curious about what his goddamn problem was.

"Whatever you say, marimo." I shrugged, but I'd keep my eye on him.

Luffy laughed, patting him on the back. "Zoro's always tired!" He went on 'shishishi-ing' through his teeth.

"Usopp and I are going to get to first period." I said, hands shoved in my pockets. "See you guys during third?"

"Yeah, see-ya!" Luffy waved enthusiastically as I walked away, shoving Usopp along with me with his shoulder.

"Oi." I said once we'd gotten a good distance away. "Any idea what's wrong with the shitty swordsman wanna-be?" Overdone insults increased the chance that he would understand the fact that I wasn't worried, just curious.

"He seemed fine to me." Usopp shrugged.

I snorted. "Yeah, just now in front of his idiot." Rolled my eyes. "You should have seen him last night though. His damn aura almost got me depressed."

"Hmm." Usopp was a liar by nature. "Could be anything." He wasn't horrible at it when the things he said weren't overly extreme, but I knew him long enough to know his expression when he was lying. The bastard knew something that he wasn't telling me!

"Anything like what?" I pressed.

"Maybe a stomach ache?" He started to walk away, toward class.

"Bastard! You know, so tell me!"

He sighed. "I'm not going to tell. I'm not even supposed to know."

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" I didn't have time to force an answer out of him before he retreated from my interrogation by hurrying into the classroom where he happened to be seated clear across the room from where I was.

I glared at him, then looked sadly at the empty seat a few away from mine where Nami usually sat.

My life is so sad today.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I think Zoro was starting to get freaked out. Not that I blamed him, I would to if some guy (no matter how devilishly handsome) had hardly stopped watching me all day. I wanted to know what was up with him though, because something quite apparently was. Something that had to do with that Law guy, maybe a ghost from his past?

I couldn't explain why I cared so much, wanted to know so bad, I just did.

"Sanji, I'm getting pretty jealous, you know." Ace's voice snapped me out of my intense glare, and I blinked, turning to him. "If you don't stop staring at other men I might have to kill them to remove the competition."

"Shut up." I hunched my shoulders and slouched a little, shoving a bite of something that may have once been applesauce from my tray and into my mouth.

"Why am I getting killed? I'm innocent." Zoro argued.

"And so very sexy, true." Ace nodded in agreement. Zoro gagged. "Well, someone's gotta die 'cause I can't hold back all this blind fury." He stroked his chin, looking around the room.

"Go kill Spandam." Usopp suggested, and the rest of us snickered. Mr. Spandam was a horrid lunch monitor and for some of us, an even more horrid math teacher. Not only did a total of zero students respect him, but the staff was irritated by him as well. My physics teacher Mr. Flam, or Franky, as he allowed us to call him, hated his guts and was always trying to convince Mr. Iceberg to fire him. I guess they'd been childhood friends or something.

"I'd love to." Ace sighed dreamily.

"Wouldn't we all?" I agreed, watching the bastard himself as he harassed some kids in the lunch line about getting in his way while he was trying to go ruin someone else's life.

"You're supposed to eat pudding with a spoon." Zoro's voice sounded, and, seeing as I was on marimo watch duty, I had to look. "The hell are you doing?"

Luffy was sticking his two first fingers into his pudding cup, pulling them out, and shoving them into his mouth to suck and lick them clean before doing it again.

"Lost my spoon." Luffy shrugged, and kept at it.

"Luffy." Zoro grabbed his hand just before his fingers could enter the pool of pudding-filled goodness. With his free hand, he picked up his spoon which he hadn't used, and put it into Luffy's hand.

"Oh. Thanks!" He said, grinning like an idiot as he took a huge scoop of the pudding and shoved it in his mouth. Then he proceeded to make little pleased munching noises even though there was nothing to munch.

When I looked back at Zoro, he looked amused, and he was still watching Luffy unknowingly partake in his pudding with the gifted spoon. That was the first time I considered a rather _different_ explanation for last night's sad-fest hosted by Roronoa Zoro. It hit me like a brick though, and even better, I knew just who to ask and get an answer from.

o-o-o-o

"Is Zoro hot for the strawhat kid?" I asked Usopp, quite out of nowhere if I do say so myself, the very first moment I got him alone, which happened to be as he washed his hands in the bathroom.

He didn't answer for a few moments, just sighed, and that was answer enough. "Don't spread it around. He's serious."

"Hey, what do I look like?" I wouldn't do anything that nasty! Not even to a stupid irritating moss-head. I'm a gracious, understanding person. But really, what the hell was with these people getting all hot and bothered over _Luffy_? Crazy shitheads.

Anyway, this explained everything. He was obvious upset last night because Law was getting so close to Luffy, and he felt threatened. Understandable, but idiotic. If he'd just tell the blind idiot how he felt, I'm sure Luffy would be much more interested in Zoro, his best friend, than one of Ace's weirdo friends. My intuition told me if Luffy knew about both, it'd be Zoro or neither, so Zoro should just fucking tell him.

No wait… hell no! In that case the chance would arise that those two's shitty comedy act would turn into romance and comedy, and that was something I absolutely did not need to see! Note to self: Keep Luffy and Zoro in friends-only mode.

"Whatever you're thinking right now, just stop thinking it." Usopp advised, drawing me out of my thought bubble. "It's none of our business." He waved me off as he left and I wanted to kick him. Bastard, taking the opportunity to act all cool!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Drop by after work, Genzo says.

My world lit up at the sight of this lovely text underneath the name Nami-swan, was the title I'd set for her in my phone. Just six hours of work and I'd be with her once more!

I replied with: _Tell them to save their appetites _before swooning around in the driver's seat while admiring the wallpaper picture on the main page of my phone that was my best Nami and I together. She was winking, and sipping at a special shake I'd made her last month at the beach with my arm around her shoulder and the sides of our heads pressed together. The shake was almost empty because Luffy was the one taking the picture and it kept coming out blurry, so it wasn't until take seven or eight that we got a keeper.

I remember she'd worn a blue bikini that day, brand new, but lost the bottoms in the water and had to wear Usopp's spare trunks. I also kicked Usopp to a bloody pulp because he was the only one who saw Nami before she realized her bottoms were gone.

A guy can only get so damn lucky before you have to kick his ass for it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Zeff, my boss and part-time father of sorts, was on my case the moment I walked through the door as usual. The guy made a god damn living out of being a stingy bastard, and I was his number one victim.

"You're three minutes late!" He barked. "I don't have the energy to make up for your absences! Get in the damn kitchen!"

I grumbled to myself as I hurriedly put on my hat and uniform, wondering if I should start counting how many times I heard him say that as soon as I got in. I knew I was late, but it wasn't always easy getting out of the damn parking lot after school. I had exactly 15 minutes to get to the Baratie by 2 o'clock after leaving school, and it didn't always turn out right on time.

I'd tried explaining that to him multiple times, but he wasn't having it. It didn't matter, because I'd long since the first time decided he just loved to nit-pick my existence, for whatever reason. I respected the old fucker when it came down to it, but he was still an old fucker.

Once I got into the kitchen though, tools in hand, stovetop to my left, sink to my right, cutting board behind me, supplies in front… everything fell into sync. The orders were placed in front of me, and I shouted to those around me to find out what had already been made to get an idea of what I should start on.

More green chili sauce it was. I took up my favorite knife, grabbed a chili, and got to mincing.

o-o-o-o-o

Things slowed down around 7 o'clock, after dinner hours. It was Friday, so business would remain pretty fast until closing, but I only had an hour left before I was off to run Ace's request by Zeff, so I took the opportunity as soon as I saw it.

"Catering, hm?" He said. "For the fire department?"

"Their budget is three-thousand dollars." I said, puffing at my cigarette as I often did while in the back room. Technically it wasn't allowed by restaurant standards, but Zeff seemed to prefer I smoke while available as opposed to taking breaks for it.

"Is it a small get together then?" He cocked his head.

"No. It's bigger than three grand would normally cover." I said. "But it's for a bunch of homeless kids, so even I was kind of hoping we could offer a discount. If we don't do it, they might end up having to settle for some shitty pizza joint or something."

Zeff scoffed. "Discount my ass."

I knew he'd say that. "If they want to limit consumption or run out of food by the end of the night, I'll cover them for a shorter time period than it runs for that amount."

"Think it over, old fart." I sighed, and stamped out my cigarette. "But I'll let you know if they find something else decent."

"Whatever." He snorted.

He'd give in after a while, I was sure. The restaurant's income had been great lately, and contrary to popular belief Zeff wasn't completely heartless. On top of that, I happened to know for a fact that catering for a party was his favorite way to spend the work day.

o-o-o-o-o

When I got off, my mind was filled with the images of the awesome fairy tale-like story I was about to experience. Nami-swan's quaint little house, over the bridge and through the woods, where she lived with her beautiful mother Bellemere, charming sister Nojiko, and stern but caring father Genzo. I would cook them all a glorious meal using their modest set of kitchen utensils and be one step toward winning her father's approval! Bellemere would joke about how my food was _almost _as good as hers, and I would disagree only to tell her it wasn't nearly to the level of what a rare delicate beauty like herself could produce. Genzo would feel threatened and scold me for speaking to his wife that way, Nojiko would laugh, and Nami would kick me in the shin. Then Bellemere would pull open the liquor cabinet…

…Okay, not quite a fairy tale, but probably better, anyway.

I stepped out the front door, thoughts filled with the glory of what was to come, turned to my right and-

"GAH!" –nearly jumped out of my skin at the sight of that which was before me.

His mouth was hanging open, panting more than just audibly, and his cheeks were beat red mixed with the dark bags under his eyes. His expression was by far the groggiest I'd ever seen it, and he was just looking at me, as if he wanted me to do something about it.

"The hell are you doing?" I barked. "Trying to give me a heart attack, damn marimo!" I had extra rage because in addition to the mere fact that this was a reminder he existed, my lovely anticipations for the future and Nami were destroyed and replaced by his stupid face.

"I…" He swallowed audibly, then gagged out the next word. "Drunk." He laughed like it was a god damn knock-knock joke.

"You…" I was about ready to kick his ass all the way down the block until I realized…

"You're drunk?" I gaped.

He burped, and the smell along with the extra Neanderthal-like behavior confirmed it.

"How can you be drunk!" I flailed. Zoro is never, and I repeat _never _drunk. His resistance to alcohol is matched only by Luffy's resistance to weight gain! Zoro being drunk is nothing less than a sign that the apocalypse has started. Standing there, I began to worry for the fate of my soul…

"Drank so much." He managed to say, apparently having forgotten the usefulness of pronouns. "Never drank so much." Is he a caveman?

"What were you doing? Drinking liters by the swallow?" I scoffed, still half-way unable to believe my eyes and ears. Roronoa Zoro was brainless enough without alcohol, so whatever fate that caused this to happen was really pushing it.

"Came here." He said. Well, that much was obvious seeing as he was fucking standing right in front of me, much as I hated to admit it. "It was nearby. I remembered you were getting off soon and I…" He burped again and by now I was thoroughly disgusted. Breath mint much?

He raised his head a little more, looking me directly in the eye. They were watering, probably beyond his control as some affect of how much he'd consumed, but he looked desperate and almost like he was going to cry. "I need a ride." He said.

Wait… _what_?

"What!" I fumed. "Like hell I'm driving you anywhere while Nami's waiting for me!" He could get lost walking back and end up head first in a ditch for all I cared! Or a chimney! …That made sense at first.

"Fine." He grumbled, and pushed off from the Baratie wall, which he'd formerly been using to support himself. "I didn't ask you anyway. Stupid blond cook." Getting extra creative with the insults now, are we?

He took too steps to across in front of me, and didn't even make it by. By the time he was halfway through the third, he'd fallen flat on his face in front of my feet.

He lay there, not moving for what was headed toward sixty seconds. I stood there, looking down at him, trying to wake up from this nightmare and find myself in Nami's arms for the same amount of time. I didn't wake up though, and neither did he.

I was left with no choice. "God damn it." I got down on my knees and picked up his upper arm to put it over my shoulder. He groaned when I moved him, but I could feel him trying to help me help him up so at least there was a start. He was heavy as hell with all that damn extra muscle, but at least the small percentage of arm strength he lent me helped a little. It took a few minutes, but I finally got him to the point of some likeness to the phrase 'on his feet.'

More like balancing on pillars of jello while leaning ninety percent of his body weight on me, with his damn face and alcohol breath stuffed in my neck.

"Smell like food." Caveman was back, and I felt his lips move against my collar bone, along with his warm breath rolling over my chest. I got a chill, and for a moment, my brain stopped working. I didn't really know any touch from the barbaric marimo could feel that damn soft.

"Yeah. I work in a restaurant, genius." I snorted. "Come on, let's get you home." I took the first step and-

"Wait." He said, lifting a hand to put it on my chest. "Take me to your house."

"Why the hell?" I growled.

"I… don't want to go home." He was lying. He was going to say something else, I could tell by the way his breath hitched during the pause. But whatever the hell the reason was, it didn't matter.

"Fine." I gritted my teeth. "I have to stop by there before Nami's anywhere so it makes things quicker." I started to walk him toward my car again. "Don't fucking puke on anything, I own a sink and a toilet, and I prefer the use of the toilet for that. I'll take you home when I get back from Nami's, which could be late. So sleep and sober up while I'm gone."

"Fine." He mumbled, and I barely made it out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I decided to pull up in front of the building instead of circling around to park in my usual spot just yet. I could tell by the way he hadn't moved a muscle and had possibly passed out that I was going to have to help walk him inside. Damn it, I didn't credit the guy for much, but this seemed far below his usual level of dignity. What the hell happened that made him stoop so low? Or better said, drink _so_ much.

"Oi marimo." I turned to him once the car was off. "I'm taking you in but you have to help a little."

He opened his eyes just a crack, and grunted to make confirmation. I wasn't sure how much help I was actually going to be receiving from that, and I'd really hoped he'd just get out and walk by himself. But instead he just sat there, probably waiting for me to come around, open his door, and help him out of his seat.

Damn it, the guy's lost so many brain sells that he expects me to treat him like I would a lady? Fat chance!

But, to my dismay, I did just that.

Once inside, I laid him down on the couch, where he seemed to pretty much pass out. Just for the hell of it, I gave him a blanket in case it got cold later tonight, and then hurried to get changed into something more suitable for Nami's presence.

I made sure to text her and let her know I'd be a little late. She asked why and I told her I'd explain when I got there, but made sure to add that it wouldn't be too long.

I heard soft moans and grunts once I left my room and re-entered the living room where the bastard was _supposed_ to be sleeping. I stopped, aligned in my step with the couch, and glanced over, only able to see the little spikes of green hair sticking up over the arm from where I was. He whispered what sounded like words, though incoherent, and then seemed to finally settle.

I started up again toward the door with a sigh, reminding myself that I hardly had time to worry about idiots.

"L-uffy…" I was able to make out that word, and paused suddenly, looking back over my shoulder. I watched him roll over, and curl into a cocoon-like position, and dig his clawed fingers into his head.

I relaxed my tense state finally, perhaps just because I finally got some idea why he was so bent out of shape. I sighed, shaking the thoughts free from me because right now it was time to focus on Nami. I opened the door, walked out, and shut it quickly behind me.

Damn strawhat bastard.

o-o-o

**A/N: Lalalalalala.**

**Okay, so as I write this I become increasingly afraid of being out of character. The emotion runs so heavy and there's so little plot outside the relationship I can't tell if I'm staying between the lines or scribbling all over the page as far as in character-ness goes.**

**Especially with Usopp... I just feel like he's wrong. He's supposed to be all sad because he's got shit on his mind (more than just Kaya, as I was kind of attempting to hint but that's a secret) but it still felt un-Usopp like. Rah rah.**

**Also, I kind of felt like Sanji may have been too hard on Luffy with that last line. Because obviously Sanji and Luffy are friends and Sanji /likes/ him, but he's just pissed off at him at the moment. I'm wondering if 'strawhat bastard' was too impersonal though. I DUNNO.**

**This first person thing is eating me all up. xD... your thoughts? :x.**

**Anyway, that aside, STUFF happens in the next chapter. Yes, stuff. More exciting stuff, I mean.**


	3. For Regret and Confusion

Nojiko was the one to answer the door after I'd knocked, arms crossed with her usual sly, scheme-up-her sleeve kind of smile. She and Nami both often had that sort of look, and it was a safe bet to say they got it from Bellemere. Three strong, beautiful women living in one house… Sometimes I fantasized about switching bodies with Genzo.

"Nami's getting ready." She told me. "Cleaning up her room at the last minute." She snickered. "I encourage you to go up there before she's done just to piss her off."

"Ah, no, that's okay." I politely declined and stepped inside as she invited me.

"I thought not." She chuckled. "I still wonder how that little blond brat grew up into a guy like you." She tossed a smirk over her shoulder.

I blinked, pointing to myself in wonder. "I was never a brat." I argued. What history was she drawing from? I'd always taken extra care in the way I treated a lady, even as a child.

"Not what I meant." She shrugged as turned the corner that lead to the living room, leaving me as I proceeded to take my shoes off by the door. "Genzo cleaned up the kitchen too. He was so embarrassed about last time."

"Shut up Nojiko! I wasn't!" I heard the old man shout from what sounded like the dining room, and snickered. It gave me a pretty good advantage toward him that he'd known me since I was a kid. He claimed he was still opposed to the idea of me dating Nami but I'd been told by both Nojiko and Bellemere that they could tell he wouldn't have his beloved daughter with any other man.

Sometimes I believed them, and sometimes I didn't.

When I walked into the dining room, Bellemere and Genzo were seated at the table, and Nojiko was leaning against the wall.

"Hey Sanji. Been a little while." Bellemere greeted me without looking up at first, attention fixed on a stack of mail in front of her. She didn't actually look up and give me that familiar welcoming grin until I started to reply.

"Too long to go without seeing you and Nojiko." I couldn't help smiling back. "And Genzo." Less enthusiasm with that addition, and I think he noticed it because he scoffed.

The four of us turned head all at once when we heard fast foot-steps thundering down the stairs. "Sanji!"

"Naaaami!" I whipped around, arms spread out wide with excitement! She'd never sounded so anxious to see me before… the sound of her fast steps toward the dining room was matched only by the loud beating of my heart!

"Bastard!" But… why didn't she look happy to see me? "Did you take my pillow case again?"

To clarify, Nami has a pillowcase that features the image of a bunch of thousand dollar bills lined against one another. It was something Usopp got her as a joke for her birthday back in Junior High, but she cherishes it like her first-born child. She also hugs whichever pillow it's on with her arms and legs all night, every night. So… yeah, I took it once. How could I resist?

"I told you it's in the wash." Bellemere answered for me, and I was glad because I was temporarily half-heartbroken at her lack of enthusiasm to see me.

"I just brought the clean laundry up and it wasn't in there." Nami argued, and then looked to me once again, accusingly. "If I find out you took it…"

"I didn't." I held up my hands defensively. "You asked me not to do it again last time and I told you I wouldn't. I'd never lie to-,"

"Actually I said I'd break your neck if you did!" She didn't believe me. I'm hurt.

Nojiko's laughing interrupted our little argument… if you could even call it that, and we both looked to her in askance. "You two never get any less amusing." She smiled, and tilted her head. "Hold on to him, Nami, because I think I've got a crush on him."

Don't get excited. Don't get excited. Don't get _visibly_ excited…

Nami was still fuming. "Whatever. I'd better find it." She barked, and fell into a chair next to Genzo.

"I'm sure it'll turn up." Genzo ruffled her head of beautiful, soft red hair and she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm hungry, anyone else?" He looked at me with a tiny smile, and that was my cue to get the ball rolling on dinner. I smirked back a little, nodded in confirmation, and headed for the kitchen.

-o-o-o-o-o-

I made cashew sauce and chicken curry with saffron rice, which was a favorite among not only Nami's family, but everyone I knew. It was a fairly simple thing to make as far as ingredients, if you forget how expensive cashews tend to be, but getting the flavor and amounts of the extra seasonings right is where perfection lies, and I take pride in doing it flawlessly.

It was a dish that took a good amount of time to make, too, so it was relatively late by the time we all finished eating. It usually ended that way when I came over on school nights, and Nami and I hardly ever had any actual time alone to really justify my visits as 'dates.' It was sad on that note, but I did like spending time with her family. They were almost like parents and siblings to me, side Nami, as I'd been around them since grade school.

"Sanji." Nami wiped some sauce off the side of her mouth that I'd been eyeing for a few moments, fantasizing about licking it off. I blinked when it disappeared and I realized she said my name.

"Huh? Yes, Nami?" I blinked.

"Can you come upstairs for a while before you leave?" She asked, casually as hell, but somehow I felt like there was some ulterior motive to this suggestion. Maybe that was just my wishful thinking.

Genzo and Bellemere were both looking at her with wonder. I'd been in Nami's room alone with her hundreds of times, but not since we started High School. It was like an unspoken rule that I wasn't allowed anymore, and this was the first time it had been suggested since.

"Uh, sure." I said, eyes flicking to Genzo to try and read his expression. He didn't say anything, just forked a piece of chicken and stuck it in his mouth.

Bellemere and Nojiko got back to eating as well, and conversation subjects quickly changed.

o-o-o-o-o

I had to smoke, standing in the middle of Nami's room while she sat on her bed. I couldn't shake the idea that she was about to tell me it was finally okay to take the next step. But at the same time it was simply insane to think that she'd do that while her parents were home and knew we were up here. So if not that, what was it?

She was silent for a few moments, and an air of discomfort hung heavy in the room.

I couldn't just watch her sit there brooding, I had to say something. "Nami-,"

She more than just cut me off when she got up, took two steps to get to me and wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me into a hug. I was hesitant, confused, but I slid one arm around her waist- the one that wasn't holding the cigarette- and hugged her back.

"I love you." She said, and I was taken aback for a moment, because I think that was the first time she ever said unless it was followed by 'too.'

Guess it was my turn to say that. "I love you too." I smiled, feeling content, and held her a little closer as she buried her face in my neck. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Everything's fine." She confirmed, and let out a heavy, almost relieved sounding sigh. She then stepped back from me a little so I could see her face, but kept her arms around my neck. Her eyes flicked to her right where the clock was, and then back to mine.

"Genzo wants you out of here by ten." She sounded disappointed. I turned my head to look at the clock, and saw that it was 9:54.

"Got five minutes." I smirked. "We could make out."

She shoved me away and stepped on my toe, but I had to snicker because that was exactly what I expected. I wasn't so un-romantic anyway, things like that shouldn't be rushed to fit into a small time frame.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" I asked her, more seriously.

She shrugged, holding one arm in the other. "Thought it was time I did." She said, and when she looked up to meet my eyes, she smiled. I almost felt like there was something behind it, but I chose not to read into it, and just returned it.

"But I'm taking it back and murdering you if I find out you have my pillow case." She suddenly glared, and even though I didn't have it, I felt a little threatened.

o-o-o-o-o

I kissed her off at the door (in front of Genzo, Bellemere, and Nojiko which was just a little unnerving for her, I think) and left with a wave and an "I'll call you tomorrow." In return I received a nod accompanied by a small smile. I don't know what it was, but something felt just a little more right than it had up until now. I think she'd finally sorted out some sort of conflict within her mind, and I was more than glad to see that.

I walked through my apartment door, expecting to find Zoro curled up just like I left him, only with less moaning and more sleeping. But, I suppose the rule about never leaving Zoro alone with booze was still applicable even after he drank himself immobile.

There he was, laying flat on his back on the floor, perpendicular to the couch with one of my best bottles of vodka in his sprawled out hand, and just a few sips from empty.

I felt like I should have gotten pissed off, or been surprised, or at least irritated enough to hang up my coat, go to bed, and just leave him there. But I had to think that something must've really fucked him up for him to be trying this hard to drown himself. Assuming it takes as much as I've estimated to even get him so much as tipsy, the amount he would have had to have consumed even before he'd gotten his hands on the 40 percent bottle he was holding must've been tremendous. Honestly, even for someone like Zoro, that much alcohol in one night was seriously dangerous.

I doubt he was consciously trying to kill himself, but something must've driven him to the point of not caring. Not even thinking about the consequences.

I'd bet anything that he felt himself start to sober up while lying there, and couldn't bear it, and that's why he'd gone for more. Getting drunk was probably a new experience for him- at very least something that hadn't happened since his first few run-ins with alcohol. The carefree feeling it brings can be so damn addictive when you're stuck with something you can't fix, or hide from any other way.

I went to him after hanging up my coat, quietly, because the last thing I wanted to do was stir him awake and send him back into a drinking frenzy. Once I stood above him, I could see plain as day that his eyes were shut, and he was asleep. I might say it looked peaceful had I not known he was completely smashed.

I knelt down beside him carefully, and leaned over, putting one hand on the other side to gently slip it underneath his shoulder. I slid the other underneath his body at the waist, and started to lift.

I just happened to be looking at his face when he startled me by opening his eyes full wide all of the sudden and I nearly dropped him.

"Shit!" I scoffed, and I would have whacked him for it had both my hands not been busy.

"Cook?" He was looking right at me in what seemed like confusion. His eyes looked foggy, definitely not anywhere near sober, but at least he recognized me.

"I'm putting you in bed." I said to him, not paying that much attention when he lifted one of his arms. I just assumed he was going to help me by helping himself up. What I didn't expect was that'd he'd grab my hair at the roots in the back. He released this intimidating, hoarse gasp, and jerked my head down until our noses bumped, and something else was less than centimeters away.

I panicked eyes wide, face hot, and finally jerked away "What the f-,"

The fist at the back of my head tightened and he yanked me back down, hard enough to knock away any stability or balance I had using my arm to hover, and I fell on him. My torso flush with his chest, thighs fitting between one another like puzzle pieces, and, holy god, his mouth crushed against mine.

It took me a few moments to notice after he'd so violently jerked me down that this was _not _an accident. He was kissing me- full out, mouth moving, tongue working. It prodded at my lips, and before I could think, I parted them. By the time I realized what I was doing, it was far too late.

I was kissing him back. I didn't want to stop.

I tangled my hands in his hair, felt my teeth clack against his, felt his thigh push up between my legs. I moaned when it rubbed and rocked against my groin, because it was so warm and thick and goddamn _perfect._ I dragged my hands from the top of his head, down his face, using my thumbs to memorize every crease and pattern. They made it to his chest, I yanked at the buttons and-

Then everything stopped. The back of his head hit the floor with a thud, his hand fell away and his legs limp underneath me. I stayed perfectly still, elbow holding me above him, and just his clearly passed-out dumb-assed face as his fingers twitched in his sudden sleep.

I gaped, and the magnitude of what just happened finally registered and I scrambled to get the hell off him. My legs tangled with one another and I stumbled over their mess until I fell flat on my ass just a step away from where he slept.

_SHIT._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A cold shower. What just happened? Shampoo. I'm still fucking _hard._ Feeling dizzy, wanting to die, needing the shower wall to lean on… needing to sort out my thoughts and actually form some that made sense.

It was Nami. It must've been. I mean, I'd never felt sex deprived, or a need for it, even if I had been virgin of the year ever since we got together. It was the only plausible explanation for why I'd go totally out of my mind horny over _Zoro_ the moment the opportunity arrived. It had nothing to do with his captivatingly dark eyes, or his shitty green head of surprisingly soft hair, or his well-toned, painfully touchable…

"SHIT." I punched the tile, and then cursed again because it hurt like a bitch. I hadn't meant to do it that hard- _fuck, my knuckles are bleeding_. I hope that bastard is happy, it's his fault I damaged my precious hands. Why'd he have to go and pull that kind of shit? How the hell am I going to call Nami tomorrow after…

After I finally calmed down, in more ways than one, I simply leaned against the shower wall under the spray for who knows how long.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I had every expectation that he'd be gone when I woke up the next morning. Whether on foot or by way of a ride, I was sure he'd recognize where he was and not want to spend another moment here. _Especially_ if he remembered the freak show that was last night.

It was Saturday, and I woke up around noon. I felt groggy, probably from the lack of sleep, induced by the most fucked up thoughts imaginable. My head felt maybe a tidbit clearer now, but everything else was fuzzy. I dragged myself out of bed, looking down to recall that I'd taken everything else off and was now in only my favorite pair of sweat pants. They were the ones Bellemere got me for training, and they were old and worn out, but they were comfortable.

I yawned, considered putting more clothes on, but decided to just check and make sure the marimo was gone before leaving the safety of my room so underdressed. If he wasn't- well, any excuse to not have to change just yet.

I poked my head outside the door and eye-scanned the living room. It was completely empty. Just to make sure, I glanced by the front door where I'd left his shoes, and they were gone.

My nerves quickly relaxed and I gave a sigh as I stepped out, immediately reaching for my pack of Newport reds which I'd left on the shelf mounted next to my bedroom door where I'd left them. I took one between my lips, lit it up, and let the relaxation set in.

I knew I'd be tempted to smoke myself to sleep after last night despite the obvious risks, so I'd left them outside. I generally try not to smoke in bed.

"That's a disgusting habit." The voice threw me off so hard that I nearly jumped out of my skin and fell back against the shelf behind me. My back cracked against the edge and the arms I attempted to stabilize myself with knocked down my picture of Nami's family and the painted fish sculpture Usopp made me because he couldn't afford a real present.

"Why the fuck are you still here!" I barked, suddenly feeling very exposed in my currently low-riding sweat pants and well… nothing else.

"I'm waiting for Ace." He said. "I was in the bathroom." He jerked his thumb behind him because he was indeed, standing in front of the bathroom door. Which I suppose I didn't notice had been shut before. He already had his shoes on.

"…Ace is taking you home then?" I asked, straightened up, and took a drag. I really, really wanted to jump back in my room and put some damn clothes on right now, but it would've been even more degrading in this situation if I didn't make it look casual.

"Yeah. I used your phone." He nodded toward my cell phone, which was sitting on the table next to the couch.

"Oh, I see. Thanks for letting me know so I can take a disinfectant wipe to it." I waved him off, and found this to be a good time to retreat back into my bedroom. He snorted just before I shut the door.

I fell against the door once it was shut, cursing the fact that I couldn't read the bastard for shit. I couldn't tell, but wondered like hell if he remembered any part of last night. My money was on the idea that he didn't, but maybe a part of me hoped otherwise. It might've made things easier…

Once dressed, I exited my room again to find him sitting on the couch. All I could see was his stupid green spikey head over the back of it, and I'll bet he was all smug about his ass being on my couch and the fact that I hadn't kicked him out yet. I should have, but maybe I was still feeling just a little sensitive toward him after last night. I'm not a completely heartless demon, after all.

With all the casualness I could muster, I spoke up, "So about last night…"

"Whatever I said, just forget it. I was drunk." He pretty much cut me off. "And if you're expecting a thank you, you can go fuck yourself, because I wasn't very grateful to wake up on the floor stiff as hell with a god damn bottle in my hand."

Okay, has he been going to asshole lessons lately?

"You didn't say anything." I bit back, mouth acting before mind. "You just moped around and whined like an annoying drunk and passed out on the fucking floor."

He didn't say anything, so I went on.

"If you're so bent over whatever this shit you have with Luffy is then do something about it yourself. Don't come to me drunk off your ass because it's god damn convenient after he's ditched you for some cow-hat." A pause, in which I observed that he hadn't moved a muscle since I went off. "I'm not your friend, so get the hell out of my apartment and leave me out of your shit."

There was a heavy, heavy pause, and I immediately wanted to pull back in every word that had just been vomited from my mouth.

He got up from the couch and in two steps he was at the door, turned the handle, and yanked it open. "Fuck you." He spat, venomously, and slammed it behind him.

"Shit." I fell against the wall behind me, and buried my face in my hand. I wanted to cry, I really, really did right then, because that, all of it, was nothing like it was supposed to be. I was confused, and I'd tried to ignore it, deny it, but it felt like everything in my head was fucking changing and now I had to go and do _that._ That wasn't what I wanted to say… that was the opposite of what I wanted to say.

"Fuck." I slid down the wall, palm smashed into my eyes until my butt hit the ground.

He kissed me. He was drunk, completely disoriented, probably didn't even know who I fucking was, what he was doing, or if anything was even real at the time. But me? I'd been completely sober, and the moment his lips touched mine for the second time, my mind unraveled.

I could say I was just out for sex, I could say what with how long it's been since I've done it, I would've settled for a rock if given the opportunity. But I'd never felt that way. I'd never felt deprived, frustrated or like I wanted it _that_ bad from anyone but Nami herself. Other girls had come onto me, given me equally sudden opportunities to make this mistake, but I was better than that. I've always been better than that.

But no, I kissed him back- hungrily, desperately. At that moment, I'd wanted _every-fucking-thing. _I'd even gone to start undressing him, for shit's sake! And when it was over, when he passed out- fuck- it was like it owned me. I loved and despised it, wanted to go back, and run the hell away. It was like something I'd been hiding from had suddenly found me… and like I'd finally discovered something I was looking for.

In the end I was left with nothing but confusion and a god damn headache to rival any hangover.

I didn't give myself time to fall apart again to the point of needing to pull myself together before I forced myself up, deciding it was time to make breakfast.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ace texted me around 3 PM with the words "_What was Zoro doing at your place_?"

I assumed that meant Zoro had refused to tell him. I was currently doing jack shit. Sitting on my ass, slouched in front of my tiny television, watching a show I couldn't even name if asked.

I replied: _He got drunk off his ass and ended up here. _I didn't really feel like getting into details.

I'd texted Nami a few times but she was apparently busy, having not replied to a single one of them. That's usually how it happened when they went out to the orange grove; she'd lost her phone there the last time and never brought it with her anymore.

_Zoro? Drunk? You shit me._

I snickered. _Shit you I do not. xD_

_Was it Luffy? _Apparently it was common knowledge now that I'd become apart of the 'Zoro's digging on Luffy' brown-nosing club.

_Seemed like it._ I confirmed. He replied saying he'd ask Luffy what happened, along with a hint that Luffy wasn't at home currently. I had to wonder if that meant he was with Law somewhere. The idea that he and Luffy had gotten together was just a guess, but I couldn't think of anything else Luffy-related that would've sent Zoro so far over the edge.

_You want to hang out? I'm bored._

Thank god for that text, because I'm fucking sick of sitting here on my ass. Getting out and letting my head get away for a bit might clear things up better.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ace picked me up outside my apartment at my request, simply because his car was one of the sexiest things in existence, and I'd beg on my knees just for a chance to ride in it. It was so snug and well-designed that the passenger seat felt like the back of a limousine. Big leather seats, plenty of leg space, and an insane customized sound system, courtesy of our half-insane Music teacher, Brook.

Ace and I had similar interests when it came to things that typically moved at speeds over 50mph. I had a sports car myself but it was only impressive if you considered the fact that I was still in high school, whereas his would've impressed anyone, anywhere, including college girls. I often entertain the idea of stealing it and fleeing the country. I know where he keeps his keys.

"So…" Ace said as he, for some reason, altered the position of the rear view mirror. "…where are we headed?"

"Hell if I know. You're the one who suggested hanging out." Just take me somewhere, please. "Is it just us?"

Ace snuffed at that, and I assumed the answer was yes even before he replied. "Thatch and Shane are both busy—," thank GOD "Law hasn't been answering my calls, Jozu and Izo are out of town, Zoro is apparently busy wallowing, Usopp too… so if you've got any other suggestions, throw them at me."

That left Chopper but his severe under-agedness would limit our options. His parents probably wouldn't allow it unless Zoro was there anyway. But, wait…

"What about Marco?" Normally he would've been Ace's first mentioned, but I hadn't heard his name anywhere.

I felt the car speed up and watched his hands tighten on the steering wheel. "He's busy too."

_God_, if there's not enough drama in our little group already, now something's going on between Ace and Marco? What a shitty month.

"Just us then." I decided not to press because I had enough on my mind already.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We ended up at a Taco Bell next to a movie theater. We'd actually stood in front of the theater itself for about a half hour arguing over what movie to see, but eventually we decided to mull it over with some cheap, unhealthy over-priced, shitty excuse for surprisingly good-tasting food.

"You just want to see Pirates because of the mermaids." He was pointing his fork at me with squinty eyes. "I see through you."

"Mermaids?" My eyes widened. "It has mermaids?" Oh my god! And here I was just gunning to see some more hot shots of Keira Knightly in that 1800's dress! "Now we definitely have to see it!" I insisted.

"I told you I've already seen it. Twice." He pouts some more. "I'll settle for anything else!"

"Nope. My decision has been made." I stood up, perfectly ready to ditch my half-eaten burrito and head over. "You do as you like. I'm seeing the mermaids."

Ace, and the rest of the world knows I've had an obsession with mermaids since I was a kid after I received this huge picture book of sea legends for my ninth birthday. Zeff always had a thing for the ocean, and it kind of rubbed off on me. Mermaids were amazing, because not only were they legendary creatures of the vast, deep ocean, they took the appearance of beautiful ladies with very few clothes on…

"Sanji, perverted face is unattractive." Ace was scowling at me with much disgust. "And fine, we'll do what _you _want to do. But I better get something in return."

"I'll cook you something afterward." I shrugged. Better than fucking Taco Bell, I'm sure he'd agree.

"I was thinking hot sex."

"No shit. Keep dreaming." I said that, but for some reason, flashes of last night with Zoro reappeared at his words. I quickly shook them away, and returned my focus to the mermaids.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Two hours later, the movie was over and we were leaving the theatre, still half blown away by the awesome. Or at least I was, I think Ace got bored halfway through from the curse of 'knowing what's going to happen' and ended up leaving to get some pepsi and popcorn to occupy himself.

He seemed more excited to leave, and wasted no time asking:

"So what's next?"

I proceeded to disappoint. "Nami's probably back from the fields now. I gotta call her and see if she wants to hang out."

"Booo." He hunched his shoulders forward and pouted as we walked. "You are the biggest party pooper I know."

"If you're hungry I'll buy you something. I probably won't have time to cook." I said this as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and navigated my way to Nami's saved number.

"That's right, you promised me food!" He poked the side of my head three times. "Now you're running out on me. Why am I not surprised?"

"I said I'd buy you something." I sighed, rolling my eyes as the phone rang. "Now shut up."

Nami picked up just after, "Sanji." She said, matter-of-factly, and I could hear her smile. "I just got back."

I smiled, glad to hear her voice again. Just the sound of it made everything seem clearer, less confusing, not as fucked up. "I figured." There must've been something mushy in my voice or face because Ace wrapped a make-believe noose around his neck and yanked upward. He committed suicide in sign language in a lot of different ways whenever I swooned over women. When it came to girls, Ace was as uncultured and barbaric as Zoro. Treating beautiful women like they were the same as men as opposed to the outstandingly special, angelic creatures they are is preposterous, end of story.

But this time it was worse, because it was Nami, so I shot him my deadliest glare, which I hear can be quite frightening even if Chopper and Usopp say Zoro's is scarier.

"What are you doing now?" I asked.

"Painting my toenails." She snickered, and my mind managed to create a lovely image of how she would go about doing that. Pants would probably get in the way of something like that, wouldn't they?

"Will your toenails get jealous if I pull you away from them tonight?"

"I think they'll be all right as long as I get them done first. Dinner, maybe?"

"Sounds good. I'll pick you up in an hour or so and we'll discuss it when I can see your lovely new toenails."

I would've kicked Ace's head in when I heard him start to gag, but he'd planned ahead and sidestepped just out of my reach before hand.

"You're so fucked up." She snickered, and I could just hear her rolling her eyes. "But yeah, I'll see you then."

"Okay." I laughed back a little, and then hesitated, having to take a breath. "I love you." I almost stuttered, and my heart sped up at the sound of my own voice as flashes of what I'd done zipped around behind my eyes.

"You too." She didn't miss a beat, and some tenseness inside me was soothed, at least for the time being. After that she hung up, and I shoved my phone back into my pocket.

"Now buy me food." Ace insisted, and he very much reminded me of Luffy.

Speak of the devil.

As soon as we walked into Ace's favorite restaurant (Luffy's too, by the look of it) my attention was drawn to an abnormally large stack of plates at one of the nearby booths. Sure enough, there was Luffy underneath his straw hat, stuffing his face as usual.

Across from him sat what I could only make out to be a head of short black hair, but I didn't need three guesses as to who it was.

Luffy looked up, and the moment our eyes met, he exploded from his seat, pointing a finger in my direction. "It's Sanji!" He exclaimed, and Law turned his head back halfway to look.

"Ace too." I heard Law's much quieter voice, and Luffy's enthusiasm fell to anguish.

"Shit, let's run!" He grabbed up what was left of his food that could be grabbed and scrambled to get out of the booth and make a run for it, but Law caught him by the collar, still casually seated, and he was stopped.

"Let go! He's going to hurt me!" He struggled and snapped.

Ace didn't really seem to be registering the situation at first. Maybe he only knew as much as I did? Assuming that were true, what I saw was Law and Luffy, alone together at a relatively nice, somewhat expensive place, right after Zoro through a drunken fit over his strawhatted crush. That mixed with the fact that Luffy was apparently afraid Ace was going to maim him for something… well, this was clearly a date.

I could just _see_ the scorching aura from Ace when he finally put the pieces together. His whole body tensed, and I could hear him grinding his teeth. Something about his vibe made me feel like he was about to catch fire.

Instead of running for the hills, Law walked the struggling Luffy over to us, dropping pieces of lettuce and french fries along the way.

"Oi Luffy." Ace's voice shook with rage, and I was really glad I was not Luffy at this moment. "Where the hell were you last night?"

Luffy just stared at him with big, terrified, and quite obviously guilty puppy eyes, before he suddenly started flailing again, kicking his feet at Law to let him go. This time Law had to wrap both his arms around Luffy to hold him still. Luffy tried to bite him, but it didn't seem to faze the man much. He was surprisingly calm despite the fact that he was obviously in trouble as well.

"You told me and dad you were at Usopp's." His tone was deadly.

"I was at Usopp's!" Luffy barked defensively. "For… an hour…" He then ducked back into frightened-puppy mode. By now we had gathered the attention of most of the restaurant's more nearby patrons.

"I see." Ace slurred out the words. I could tell he was just waiting to beat his brother to a pulp, just as soon as he admitted to everything. "So you were at his house last night and today?" Ace gestured toward Law.

"Yeah." Luffy answered.

"And when I called you this morning you were at his house even though you said you were still with Usopp?"

"Yeah." He said again. Luffy was a terrible liar, and I guess he'd learned that well enough to not even try in person.

"I see, I see." Ace nodded, taking it all in. "And what kind of relationship do the two of you have as of now?"

Only two words could describe the look that came over Luffy: poker face.

I half expected Ace to destroy them both, but instead he went straight for Luffy and only Luffy, tackling him to the ground with his collar in his fists, yanking him back and forth as he shouted "Why didn't you tell me first? How can you just go and make a decision like that without telling anyone! What did you guys do? If I find out you did anything I'll break both your necks!"

Between shakes and jerks, Luffy managed to get out "We… didn't… do… anythinnnnggggg."

"Hi again." Law gave me this sort of unenthusiastic half wave, and I just blinked.

-o-o-o-o-

"You're both assholes." Ace was slouching in the seat next to me with his arms crossed. "I can't believe you did this without telling me."

Law and I had managed to convince the owner of the restaurant not to kick Ace out on the grounds that they were brothers and this kind of behavior was normal for them. At first an entire squad of employees had come to Luffy's rescue and one of them even shouted to call the police. It took Luffy's begging and pleading to get them to let Ace go, and even after that we had to give them statement's of Ace's good will as a person before they'd let him stay.

We were still getting weary looks from customers.

"I told you." Law was very calm. In fact he looked kind of amused. It was weird and kind of creepy, but very much Luffy-like, except he'd be much more obnoxious about it.

"Not about this!" The moment Ace raised his voice all eyes were on him again. He noticed and I saw him move to shout at them so I quickly covered his mouth and held him back.

"What do you mean you told him?" Luffy was giving Law a kind of adorable head tilt. It was weird referring to something Luffy did as 'adorable' but that's what it was. I wondered if he did it on purpose or if it just happened naturally with Law.

"I told him I liked you and that I was going to start dating you at some point." Law was very frank, not to mention confident so I'd gathered.

"EH!" Luffy slammed his palms down on the table. "You didn't tell me any of that until last night!" He was gaping.

Law shrugged.

"If I may interrupt." I finally spoke up as I released the mostly subdued but still angry-faced Ace. "What about Zoro?" It was a simple question, but maybe it was just the way I worded it, because the mood of everyone at the table darkened.

"What about him?" Law gave me a pointed look, sort of a glare, and I could tell it wasn't a subject he cared to get into. Luffy looked nervous and all together lost the moment I said his name, biting his lip and avoiding everyone's eyes like he'd done something wrong.

My eyes widened because that behavior made me realize something. Holy shit, Luffy _already knew._

"I told him." Luffy said quietly, and everyone looked at him.

"Luffy-," Ace tried to interrupt, but Luffy cut him off to continue.

"I told him what was going on last night because I thought he should know." He was slouched, staring at his lap, voice monologue. "He got really sad, broke some things, and left even though it was his room. I didn't see him after that."

He sounded worried, really worried, and even more guilty. I sighed, stamping out my cigarette on the ashtray in front of me, deciding to relieve him at least a little.

"He's fine. He ended up spending the night at my place." I said.

Luffy's eyes lit up with something I couldn't identify and he looked at me. "He did? With you?" There was definitely some relief in those big brown eyes, but something else as well. "What about Nami?"

"Not like that, dumbass!" I barked, slamming my fists on the table. Why the hell would he jump to _that_ kind of conclusion?

"Anyway." Ace sighed heavily. "You have to talk to him, Luffy. Even if he doesn't want to. It's not your fault but it's your responsibility."

Luffy looked down at his lap again, and Law put a hand on his head to push his hat down over his eyes. "He'll be fine." He said. "He just needs time. You said yourself he's not weak."

Luffy sighed. "He's not weak." He mumbled. "Just sort of… broken."

I couldn't tell you if there was anymore to the conversation than that, because I drowned the rest out the moment I got the feeling I was hearing something too sensitive for my ears.

Nevertheless, those words stuck with me.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They ate, I paid for Ace, Law paid for himself and Luffy, which I'm sure left his wallet all kinds of empty, and then we left. I ended up being twenty minutes late to pick up Nami, and kissed the hell out of her newly painted feet to make up for it.

We ate, I took her home, walked her to her doorstep, and then I left. I wasn't in any kind of mood or position with myself to press for anything more than a good-bye kiss.

I couldn't get it out of my head, wondering if Zoro was okay. After I'd gone back to my car, I sat in Nami's driveway staring at the screen of my cell phone with his name highlighted in my contacts list, wondering if I should text him just to ask how he was doing. He did sort of become my responsibility after I found him drunk- the least I could do was ask him how the hangover was coming along.

On top of everything else, I couldn't get passed what I'd said to him, and I couldn't press the button because of that. Zoro and I were constantly bickering and insulting each other, getting into even physical fights almost regularly. He was a good fighter, and it was refreshing, almost like friendly sparring though I don't think either of us would admit that. But we knew each other because we shared other friends, and that was it. Zoro and I weren't really friends, so what I said was true but…

…then why did I feel so bad about it? Why did I feel like I'd fucked up? Like I couldn't even play it off or forget about it even though he probably would the next time we met. To him, it would be just another stupid argument between us in time, and that should've been good news for me.

But at the same time, it was the first time something like _that_ had exited either of our mouths. It established something, once and for all, the fact that our relationship was not one of friendship. We only hung out, only knew each other because we had friends in common. It was something that should've been obvious, so it wouldn't affect him in the long run.

But it was affecting me. Why, oh why the hell was it affecting me?

A/N- Bwuuuuh, sorry this took so long to get up. The first scene was what killed me… I actually had the entire chapter written for quite some time aside from that first scene with Nami and Sanji. Somewhere inside I adore SanNam, but I just wasn't feeling it enough to get into the mood to write their little scene. Not that I was fixed on making it Sanji and Nami oriented, because obviously everything that happens is leading into ZoSan, but you could say my enthusiasm was kind of dead for it.

**Anyway, I finally got it up though :D… I'm still cranky over staying in character, and I tried a little harder to stick with it in this one, with Sanji and Zoro especially. I'm still wearily looking at this chapter's second scene, because it's such a huge event and I was so dead set on making it as close to perfect as I could.**

**Overall I'm happy with it though, as much time as I spent mulling over every little detail of this one, I think it came out okay?**

**Thanks to everyone who commented, reviewed, favorited, and read! I appreciate your interest to no extent! But thanks especially to those who reviewed, because nothing gets me confident and going like you guys do :D.**


	4. Prerealization

I didn't text him. I didn't call him, or even mention his name for the whole of Sunday. In fact, just about the only thing I did Sunday was work. Nami was busy last-minuting all of her homework and frankly, I didn't really feel like doing anything even after I got off. The rest of the day consisted of me staying at home, cooking for just myself, and staring at the television.

Monday morning felt groggy. I didn't want to get up, didn't want to go anywhere, hell, I really didn't feel like being alive at all. But, school, inevitable, and of course, I'd finally be forced to run into Zoro. I really would've preferred to avoid him for the rest of my life.

Luck doesn't love to work in my favor, because he happened to be the first person I knew that I saw when I got in.

He was alone, and that was weird to see, but not entirely surprising. Up until now Luffy and Zoro had been inseparable at school. They had almost all the same classes at the same hours and pretty much became the same being simply out of convenience. But there Zoro was, walking the hall on his own with that scowl that was somehow his natural expression.

I wondered where Luffy was, because I knew that Law was long out of high school and well into college. Maybe he and Zoro were in something of a fight over it still? Or maybe they just hadn't gotten around to talking it over?

Zoro noticed me as he walked by, and just glanced. As soon as our eyes met, he looked away, and I swear I saw his scowl deepen.

_Fine. Be that way._

"Sanji? You in there?" A beautiful feminine hand appeared in front of my face, waving back and forth accompanied by a soft, irresistible voice. I blinked at the angel's call out to me, and realized I'd been staring after the damn marimo, a little out of my head.

"Vivi!" I turned around, arms spread wide open to embrace her. "To what do I owe the honor of being greeted by your beauty and grace on this fine morning?" I didn't embrace her though, because she took a step back to avoid it.

"Oh, nothing really." She played it down as best she could. She always did whenever I tried to make a big deal of her. She was a big deal though, she was beautiful and adorable and the way she blushed when I did what I do best was simply to die for. "I was just wondering if you'd seen Kohza?"

Kohza was the second luckiest man in the world when it came to the girl he managed to snag. I was the first, of course.

"Not yet today." I shrugged. Both Vivi and Kohza were in extremely advanced classes, as I high as they get for Sophomores at our school, so I rarely got to spend any valuable time with her outside the school hallways. Her family was friends with Nami's though, and that's how we all initially met.

"Oh." She shrugged it off. "I almost asked Zoro, but he looked a little… I don't know, kind of off?" She seemed a little intimidated even now, and I scoffed to myself, reminding myself to kick his ass later for frightening Vivi with his stupid gorilla face.

"Yeah, he's been off." I shrugged. "Don't worry about him though, he'll get over it."

"Well I hope he's all right." She's such an angel!

"Wipe that look off your face." Speaking of angels…

"Oh, Nami!" Vivi turned around, surprised by Nami who was standing beside her now. "I wasn't meaning to-,"

"Don't worry." Nami laughed, and tilted her head. "It's not you, he's just an idiot."

"I'll adopt any title you give me, my love." I side-stepped and slipped my arm around her waist, and chastely kissed her cheek.

"Good morning." She said.

"Morning." I replied, and tugged her a little closer. Ah, my lovely ladies are making the sickly groggy feeling disappear.

"By the way." Vivi began again. "Isn't Luffy's birthday next week?"

"Yeah, I wonder what's going on with that. He hasn't said anything." Nami nodded. "Usually he goes around telling everyone to buy him meat or freezers to store it in."

"We'll ask him when we see him." I shrugged.

"GUUUUUUUUYYYSSSSSSSSSS!" Once again, speak of the devil much?

I turned my head to look in the direction the voice was coming from and, almost just as I'd imagined, there was Luffy, weaving and zipping his way around the other students in the hallway to get to the three of us. Usopp was trailing about six yards behind as well, perhaps some likeness of following him.

Luffy stopped abruptly in front of us and looked straight at me. "Have you seen Zoro?" He was fuming at the nose.

"Uh, yeah, a little a while ago." I nodded, pointing along the hall where he'd walked by.

"Oh good." Luffy let out a sigh of relief. "I was worried he didn't come to school."

Nami rolled her eyes. "Oh please, as if Zoro would skip school over you. He doesn't have the emotional capacity for that kind of response."

"Wow, you're mean." He didn't really sound offended, though, and I felt Nami tense, as she now was.

"Watch what you say about Nami!" I would've kicked him or something too but I settled for a raised voice because he did look like of upset.

"I just thought that 'cause I didn't see him." Luffy explained.

"I agree with Nami, and I'm sure he's fine." I said, hoping to add to the reassurance. "He's had a few days to think it over." He didn't exactly look one hundred percent when I saw him, but there didn't appear to be anything bothering him aside from the usual woes of being a stupid marimo-head.

"Hey Vivi." Usopp joined the group next, probably greeting Vivi first because once again, we didn't see her a lot.

"Oh, morning Usopp." She smiled and waved back to him.

"You guys seen Zoro?" Usopp asked, and we all gave a simultaneous heavy sigh.

"What? What was that for?" He barked, flailing.

o-o-o-o-o-o

I shared first period with Zoro, and as far as people I knew especially well, only Zoro. Going back to what I said about the two of us not being friends outside of the fact that we had the same friends, we hardly ever talked in that class. There was nothing to bring us together was all, no mutual friend like usual, and of course the fact that we were simply supposed to hate each other drove us to purposely avoid conversation.

But, today I decided to change that, because frankly, I felt bad for him. He looked like he felt like shit and was trying like hell to hide it. He had this one guy- Daz or something- that he usually struck conversation with first period because they were both in the same kendo class. But he didn't bother with that today, instead chose to keep to himself. As for me, I'd normally chat up the ladies as usual- strictly chatting as of three months ago of course.

But, being the amazingly gracious soul that I am, I was willing to give up interaction with some of the world's most precious beings to rescue Roronoa Zoro from his gloom.

In the beginning of those typical five to ten minutes we get at the end of class to do whatever the hell we want, I was casually getting out of my seat to move to the newly emptied one next to him.

A simple question like "how are you feeling?" would have sufficed just fine and should have made things go smooth enough. But, as usual, my mouth had other plans, and what actually came out was "I hear there's a new alcoholism counselor in town."

"Oh god." Zoro rolled his eyes. "Fucking damn it, haven't you annoyed me enough recently?"

"That's funny, I seem to remember you being the one collapsing drunk in front of me as I left work and begging me to take you home with you." Also, not what I meant to say. I don't think I could have explained it then, and I certainly can't now. For some reason, when I'm around this guy, my mouth just seems to act on its own. This wasn't what I'd planned by a long shot.

"I don't remember any of that." He scoffed. "But whatever. If you want me to thank you for not just leaving me on the sidewalk then fine, thanks for that at least. Now leave me alone."

"To what? Brood over Luffy?" I snorted, scowling at the wall.

"That's none of your business." His voice darkened. "Stop bringing it up."

I sighed, maybe because he struck the nerve that suggested he really was trying to forget or move on or something, and I was just getting in the way. I think me and my self-governing big mouth agree that that's something he needs to do.

"Fine." I shrugged. "So how was the hangover?"

He didn't answer for a while, and I was afraid he was just going to tell me to fuck off or something. But, for once in his life, he surprised me. "Shitty." He sighed heavily. "Wasn't gone until the morning after the morning after."

I laughed a little. "Finally you get a taste of what the amount of drinking you do does to the rest of us."

"You mean the rest of you light-weight pansies?"

I had to take a few moments to let that one sink in before I burst out laughing. "Oh my god!" I'd long since thrown my head back and I think I'd called the attention of plenty of my classmates. "You just said pansies!" I was still snickering when I gathered myself enough to look him in the eye.

He was blushing, and heavily, and I could guess that he didn't really understand why the word was odd, but was clearly getting the hint.

I wiped the water that had built up in my eye away, still chuckling between breaths. "Sorry, sorry." I said, watching his simple embarrassed frown turn into a disdainful pout. "It's just… it doesn't suit you."

He snuffed, still scowling at nothing, and still beat red. Holy god, how long as Roronoa Zoro had the ability to be this adorable?

"Fine, pussy then." He corrected himself, arms crossed smugly, and the insult was clearly directed at me.

"What was that asshole!" I leaned back and slammed the heal of my foot down against the surface of his desk, easing up on the pressure just enough to not break it in half.

"Oi, Sanji Muir!" Our teacher, Mr. Flam, or more commonly known to his more well-liked students as Franky, called out. "Don't break my classroom!" He pointed a finger hard in my direction with sharp eyes and clenched teeth for emphasis. I narrowed my eyes at him, because I just knew he'd get in the way if I tried to beat this bastard to the bloody pulp he deserves to be. He didn't seem to notice, and just jerked back into whatever work he was pretending to do on his computer.

Zoro was snickering like the bastard he is. "Stupid marimo." I grumbled and sat back down, hands shoved in my pockets.

"Shut up, eyebrow." I really hated that extra dumbass-sounding voice he used when he was trying to piss me off. But hell, I guess he did it because it worked.

To my extreme misfortune, the bell rang before I got a chance to bark anything back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The first time Luffy and Zoro were forced- or at least expected to interact that day was awkward, and that's to say the least. It was during history while the class was supposed to be working on a packet from the text book but had taken to conversation instead.

Neither Luffy nor Zoro seemed to know what to do with himself, not to mention what to say and for a while they just exchanged very short, questioning glances. It didn't seem to make for a very effective way of communicating as Nami, Usopp and I talked around them.

I was surprised at Luffy. You'd think with his under-evolved half-primate brain and his tendency to only resemble a rubber ball that bounced off every wall he could find, he'd just be acting like nothing was wrong. But apparently, Luffy took Zoro's feelings seriously, at least enough to be uncertain about the situation, and that impressed me.

Not surprisingly, Zoro was the one to, well, I guess you could say "break the ice". The ball was kind of in his court after all according to what Luffy said at the restaurant. I think all five of us were relieved when he did.

"Luffy…" He started, and I think at first he didn't really know what he was going to say. One thing was for sure, as soon as he did, he had Luffy's big brown eyes full of attention, and I think I may have watched his heart break by the look on his face as he forced himself to keep talking. "…You have practice tonight too, right?"

Luffy nodded quickly. "Yeah, it got switched around."

"Then can Ace take me along with you? I don't want to walk…"

"Because you'll get lost?" Usopp chimed in, earning a snicker from Nami, Luffy, and I, and a deadly scowl from Zoro.

"Yeah, 'course." Luffy was almost as bad as Chopper at hiding his emotions sometimes, especially when he was happy. The way he grinned ear-to-ear and through his teeth came little 'shishishis' of laughter suggested quite plainly how glad he was that he and Zoro were okay.

Well, their relationship may have been okay, and Luffy may have been okay… But Zoro? Not by a long shot, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one who could tell just by looking at him as he watched Luffy and his huge smile. He could only return it with one full of pain, and you know, sometimes I just want to kick Luffy in the face for no reason…

Just by mere chance, my eyes drifted to Usopp and by the look on his face, he was just as concerned as I was with the way Zoro was reacting, but he showed it a lot more. From there my eyes moved to Nami and we shared a meaningful look, followed by her shrugging with a sort of sad 'not much we can do' expression.

"OH!" Luffy suddenly burst out and likely scared the four of us half to death. "Guess what next weekend is!" Still sporting that cheeky, huge smile he hopped backwards to sit on the desk behind him and started clapping his feet together.

"Hm?" I blinked, and scratched my head. "…I can't remember anything special about next weekend."

"Asshole! It's my birthday!" Luffy shouted and punched Usopp in the top of his head.

"OWE! Why are you hitting _m_e?" Usopp barked and flailed.

"Sanji was too far away and you looked confused too." Luffy snuffed, clearly offended… but I'd only been joking. I'd known Luffy too long to forget the time of year that demanded more of my time as far as cooking than any other.

"Anyway, I want you all to get me lots of meat and-,"

"Refrigerators to store it in, we know." Nami sighed.

"Has anyone ever actually gotten you meea for your birthday?" Zoro asked quizzically, probably thinking whatever any normal person would, that it was a really shitty present.

Luffy cocked his head. "Ace does. Every year." He shrugged. "A whole ton of it!" He held up his arms and opened them wide enthusiastically.

"Hoping to get at least a fourth of it himself, no doubt." Usopp spoke all of our minds. "Your family's obsession with eating still disturbs me."

"Well Ace is always falling asleep when he eats." Luffy scratched at his head as if trying to behave modestly. "I'm pretty much better at eating than he ever was."

"And you see this as an accomplishment?" Nami laughed under her breath.

I don't know if Luffy's typically short attention span was kicking in as usual or if he'd just got caught up in the moment. With Luffy it was hard to tell- there was never any solid explanation for the things he did. But he should've known the scene was too sensitive and it was too soon to say what he said next.

"Law said he has a big surprise for me!" He laughed. "But he won't tell me what it is." The frowned.

I watched Nami and Usopp stiffen, and I kind of wanted to just drag Luffy away and give him a reminder about a little thing called 'consideration', but I think Zoro surprised all of us.

"That's what makes it a surprise, numbskull." He laughed. He was laughing.

"Yeah but not even a hint?" Luffy's pout grew. "Can't he at least tell me if it's edible?"

Nami, Usopp and I all shared looks with one another, and I think some sort of comfort was brought back into the group when Zoro said that. But at the same time we three knew it was a charade, and I'm sure that they anticipated this just as much as I did. Zoro's control over his emotions had always been admirable, which was good since everything else about him was so defective. When he wanted to, it was almost like he could just choose to feel a certain way- that was the kind of resolve and concentration he'd had ever since I met him. He would make himself be happy as long as Luffy was happy- happy that the person he loved was happy.

But there comes a point where emotional control is just another, pretty sounding word for fooling yourself, and this may have been one of those times.

"RAH! Usopp! Build me a time machine! I want to go two weeks into the future!" Luffy thrust out an index finger to point directly forward, and he certainly wasn't using any brand of inside voice.

"Mr. Monkey." A deep, feminine voice sounded from behind the five of us and it sent so much more than just a shiver down my spine. "Please be quiet from now on."

I whipped around to face the unmatched mature beauty that was our history teacher, Ms. Nico.

"Oh, Robin my dear…" I decided I'd take this one. "…do accept my deepest apologies, I'll keep him in check, and certainly make sure each of us is doing our work for you today."

She smiled, and that was nice, but her contradicting words saddened me. "Thank you, Mr. Muir, but I've asked you not to call me by my first name."

I didn't get a chance to answer before I was yanked backward by my collar that nearly strangled me and brought out some ungentlemanly sounds from within my throat.

"Moron." Nami said, and dropped my collar, releasing my wind pipes.

"I didn't mean it like that at all, Nami! I'll make it up to you in any way I can, my love…"

"Christ, try some restraint, dumbass cook."

"What the hell did you just say!" I just about teleported myself right up in his face and shouted, complete with little drops of spit.

"Please just calm down, and remember this work is for a grade." Mrs. Nico went on, and I turned my attention back to her.

"Yes! We'll get to work right away!" I waved, and she nodded, seemingly pleased as she walked back to her desk. Aaah~ that means I've done my job.

"All right idiots, you heard the lady, get your books out." I ordered. "And don't worry Nami, I'd be happy to do your work for you if you'd like."

"No thanks. I'll do it at home." She shrugged.

"Ugh. Annoying Sanji is back." Luffy scoffed, grudgingly taking out his textbook.

"Just shut up and get to work."

"You shut up Sanji, I'm the captain not you!" Luffy shouted.

"Not that again…" Zoro was rolling his eyes.

"Keep it down! You heard what Robin said!" I would've jammed my heal into Luffy's face had I not known it would upset her even more. Luffy grumbled and sat cross-legged on the desk with the book in his lap. He opened it to a random page that likely had nothing to do with the assignment, and grudgingly began to read it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I stopped mid-step as I walked into the bathroom, catching the sound of a familiar voice, and not the kind of familiar that makes you think you should stroll up and say hello. It was Usopp's voice, and he sounded… well, serious.

"It's obvious you're not okay. Stop trying to hide it, you should really talk about this to someone…"

"I told you to leave it alone." Zoro, as I suspected, replied and sounded irritated. "It's not a big deal and it's none of your business."

I heard Usopp sigh. "You know, being the intuitive guy that I am, I wouldn't be surprised if I was the first to notice how you felt about Luffy just from looking at you."

Had I been Zoro, I would've rolled my eyes. "I know how I feel about Kaya, and I know that if I lost her to someone else, it wouldn't be 'no big deal."

"I don't _want _to talk about it, Usopp. Just forget it." I could almost heard him gritting his teeth now, and I decided it was a good time to walk in on them before Usopp got popped in his abnormally long nose for prying too much.

"Oh hey, it's you guys." I said, making believe I hadn't heard a thing. Usopp was leaning against the wall, while Zoro was in the middle of washing his hands. Neither of them looked at me right away, instead they both looked away.

"Hi Sanji." Usopp finally greeted, and I was pretty sure I heard Zoro scoff at it. "So…" he rubbed his neck. "…have you thought at all about what you're getting Luffy for his birthday?" He asked me.

"Same thing I did last year." I shrugged. "I'll cook him a whole lot of something good for the party and buy him a card." My eyes flicked to Zoro and he was clearly avoiding looking in my direction. "What about you?" I tested.

He sighed. "I don't know yet." He rubbed the back of his neck, and I could tell it was a subject he'd been mulling over for at least a little while. I'd bet anything he was dying to know what Law was getting, just so he could get something better. The only problem being that Zoro is pretty much constantly broke, leaving him very limited options. That must be a shitty feeling.

"I'll probably get him this awesome pair of goggles I saw." Usopp cut in, seeming very proud of his idea.

"Isn't that something _you'd _want?" I asked, but I don't think he heard me over the sound of his victorious laughter.

"Well, I should get to class. You two share next period right?" Usopp asked still in the afterglow of the revealing of his brilliant gift idea.

"Yeah." I shrugged, not that it mattered, and Zoro didn't say anything, just turned off the water as Usopp waved us off and left. I made note as he did that at very least, he seemed a bit less in the dumps today. Too bad Zoro made up for that.

"So, Marimo." I said, shoved my hands in my pockets and pressed the soul of my shoe flat against the wall behind me to lean on it without getting my back all disgusting with whatever gross substances lurked there. "I just have one question…"

"If it has anything to do with-,"

"Not Luffy." I interrupted. "Well, not exactly…"

"What then?" He sounded annoyed, probably because at this rate we were going to be late, but next class was Math and Spandam wouldn't do a damn thing except yell and contradict himself if we were.

"Well…" I tried to think of the best way to put it. "Does this mean you're gay?" Because just for the record, I didn't know he liked guys at all until I found out about Luffy.

He scowled at me, a look that clearly said 'what do you think?' But then he contradicted it. "Not exactly." He sighed. "It doesn't have to do with gender for me… I mean, I think I end up liking guys better just because they're…" He trailed off on that one. "But I guess I can go both ways." He shrugged.

I snickered. "Well, I can't identify with you on that one." I don't really understand straight women or gay men to begin with. The allure of a woman… how can any human being resist it enough to say they're not attracted?

"No shit." He snorted.

"You know, I think that's more words than you've said to me in a sentence since we met." I shot him a silly grin, and he just scoffed, but then the side of his mouth quirked a little, just on the borderline of a smile.

"Well I figured you wouldn't care what with you being best friends with Ace even though he's practically got his hands in your pants all the time." That idiotic cocky smile appeared, and I was quickly reminded that I hated this person, as well as why.

"Don't make shit up." I barked. "Maybe that's _your_ delusion." Ace and I keep a healthy distance when we're together, and he is clearly not seriously or perversely interested in me at all. He just fucks around 'cause he's fucked up.

"Did you come in here to piss or what?" He asked still smirking like the infuriating bastard he is, and I quickly realized that yes, I still had to go.

"Fuck." I scoffed. "Forget it, I'll get a hall pass. Let's go to class." Without thinking, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and started to pull him toward the door. When I did, he grabbed me by the upper arm as well, and that feeling of his grasp… flashbacks of the night he was drunk filled my mind, and I stiffened.

"Don't drag me places." He yanked my hand away from him, and straightened his shirt. "I can walk on my own."

I looked back at him, eyes still wide with the shock of re-living that night, and in my subconscious I watched his present face turn concerned just as his past image passed out.

"Whatever, shithead." I quickly found some composure, and turned away from him to leave.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ace was apparently numerically challenged because even though he was a senior, he was in a math class full of juniors. He kept saying it was because his middle school's math courses were one behind those in the middle school here, but whatever the hell that meant.

The reason for this explanation, being of course, that Luffy, Ace, Zoro and I all had Math class together with Spandam. And boy, did we push that bastard's buttons.

"WHO DID IT?" He whipped around, shouting and flailing madly after Ace had shot a rubber band at the back of his head.

The four of us and some of the students around us that had noticed tried like hell not to laugh.

"You little bastards. Don't you know who I am? I am a figure of authority to your delinquent pupils! I am above you!" He shouted, pointing his finger around the room. "Respect me and learn or you'll end up on the streets and in the ghettos with the rest of the worlds losers!"

Laughing was really, really hard not to do when he went off like that. After he'd finished he just stood there scowling at us for a few moments before angrily returning to his lesson.

Unlike the rest of our teachers, Spandam didn't readily allow us to talk amongst ourselves when he was finished teaching. He told us to keep quiet and look busy but he didn't do shit to enforce it, so we talked anyway.

"So Sanji, you ever talk to Zeff about catering?" Ace asked, and shit, I'd completely forgotten about that.

"He said he'd think about it." I shrugged. "Which means in a few days I'll tell him you couldn't find anyone to do it and he'll cave."

"Aha!" Ace wrapped his arm around my neck and yanked my over to grind his fist into the top of my head. "Isn't he an angel?"

"Oh yes. A one-eyed, swirly-browed angel." Zoro agreed with much sarcasm and I shoved the toe of the bottom of my foot against his cheek from my awkward position.

"Do you really only have one eye?" Luffy's eyes were big as golfballs. "That's so cool!"

"Shut up, moron, I have two." I jerked away from Ace to attack him but he dodged my pounce by jumping out of his seat.

"Well I don't see the other one." Luffy stuck his tongue out and crinkled his face. I growled because I had no defense or explanation for that- it was just my hairstyle for shit's sake, not like I was trying to hide anything!

"What was that you mentioned about catering, Ace?" Zoro decided to backtrack, and I thought maybe the conversation had finally registered in his pea-sized brain.

"The fire and police department are holding a fundraiser for yo-," Luffy elbowed Ace in the gut, which confused the hell out of me, but he just cursed and went on casually. "…for the orphanage across from your apartment building, if you haven't heard. The Baratie's apparently going to supply the food."

"Oh. I see." He looked at me. "So you'll be hanging out with the homeless kids, huh?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. I'll be there. Still trying to get Usopp to come along for company because Ace's firefighting friends freak me out." And hanging out with just Patty, Carne and that old fart would have been, well… work. I was hoping to do everything in my power to make it less like work.

"When is this? There's food? Can I come?" Luffy.

"It's a few weeks from now. And you can't come unless you're invited. Sorry." Ace shrugged. I'll bet he was lying, because I'm pretty sure the families of those hosting the whole thing would be allowed in as well. But he had no choice, because if Luffy attended, there wouldn't be any food left for the guests.

"No fair!" Luffy stamped his foot, crossed his arms and pouted angrily.

"Don't worry, I'll cook tons of good food for your birthday." I shot him a grin, and it was sincere because cooking for Luffy as well as his birthday guests was always a challenge. I often felt like I was on dinner impossible, though I think the impossible factor was up a few notches in my situation. I already had plans for what I was going to make in massive amounts.

"Whoo! Sanji, you're so awesome!" Luffy hugged me awkwardly around my head, laughing with an almost creepy sort of excitement. "I can't wait!"

I caught Zoro rolling his eyes and stuck my tongue out tauntingly and winked, because hau hau, his love thing was hugging me.

He sneered and I could tell he wanted to rip my intestines out through my eye sockets, but I could also tell he understood I was just joking, which was good for his recovery in my book.

o-o-o-o-o

"Oi cook." An unexpected voice sounded behind me as I shut my locker, and I turned around to meet an even more unexpected face. "Got a question."

It was Zoro. That was odd, because usually it was Ace, Nami, or occasionally Luffy that showed up at my locker after school.

"Shoot." I shrugged, and turned to start toward the exit. He walked along side me.

"Are you being so nice lately just because you feel bad about what you said Saturday morning?" Wow, his bluntness really knows no bounds. I think I threw up in my mouth at that memory, or maybe it was just a coincidence branching from the disgusting slop I ate for lunch. Either way my throat clogged and couldn't speak for a second or two. "If so, don't bother. It's not like it effected me."

Bastard. "Idiot, that's not why." I scoffed.

"Then why? Because of Luffy?" He scoffed right back. "Don't act differently just because of what's going on."

"It's not that either!" I barked defensively. "I don't recall ever acting nice to you anyway!" I distinctly remember the usual amount of insults and dirty looks. Okay, so maybe I'd been initiating conversation with him more, but that was just me hoping he wasn't pissed about getting kicked out of my apartment.

"Look, cook, even if you were a dick about it, what you said that day was true. So there's no reason to-,"

"No it wasn't true." I scoffed, and turned on my heel to face him. "_We_ are your friends. Me, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Ace, Luffy… everyone of us, and contrary to what you seem to belief, we want you to feel better."

He blinked, clearly taken by surprise. "So stop pretending you're okay and let someone help you _really_ be okay, because I'm sick of your moping."

He scoffed, and protested, "I haven't been moping!"

"You have. You've just been hiding it."

"Same thing!" He gritted his teeth. "And anyway how could you know anything about it? Just because you're the love cook doesn't mean I believe you've ever really been in love…"

That was the last straw. I felt my blood start to boil and rush to my head. I thrust out a hand and grabbed him by the collar, shoving the school's back door open with my foot and throwing him out of it. He stumbled backward pretty badly, but to my disappointment, didn't fall on his ass.

"The hell, shit cook?" Zoro barked, now among the crowd of students that was hanging around outside, and quickly drawing their attention.

"Bastard." I followed him out the door and hardly gave him time to get his footing back before I hurled a foot at his head. He barely dodged, and somehow managed to grab my leg at the ankle as I swung it back just before it would have crashed against the side of his head.

"Don't act like you know shit." I snarled and spat.

"Oh?" His eyes darkened and he smirked. "Hit a sensitive spot did I?" He shoved my foot away and took a step back. "Wonder just how accurate I was…"

"Shithead." I scoffed, hands shoved in my pockets. "There was nothing accurate about it. Don't just assume things."

"It's more like an observation." He lunged forward, throwing a fist straight at my face. I ducked it and tried to wind my leg around to trip him, but he anticipated that and jumped over it, using the same hand he wound around and shoved my head hard down toward the pavement. I curled myself forward just in time to roll over and land in a crouch instead of cracking my head against the sidewalk.

By now a ton of kids had surrounded us, chanting 'fight' and shouting to the others that there was a fight going on. Zoro and I fought like this a lot, but it wasn't often on school grounds unless one of us got extra pissed off. And today, he really had a way of pushing my buttons.

"What the hell do you mean?" I spat. "You're saying something about Nami and I. Why don't you just fucking spit it out?"

"No fun that way." He grinned. I felt my self-control explode and I shot forward, swinging a leg at his head. He ducked it, as expected, but I had a backup plan. Throwing defense to the wind I threw up my other leg before the first hit the ground and slammed it hard against his chest, sending him back against the hard brick wall of the school building.

I heard something snap when he hit, and he coughed and gagged, clearly having had the wind knocked out of him. I stood still for a moment or two, wide-eyed as I looked at him. He must've been off his game… there was no way he'd take a hit so hard under normal circumstances.

When it all set in, I ended up just feeling like an asshole. His first day trying to deal with rejection, and I try to fight him? I should have known it would end up this way… this wasn't a real fight.

"Zoro!" Luffy's voice rang out somewhere in the crowd and he ran up. "Zoro how did you lose?" He sounded both concerned and disappointed. I rolled my eyes at the simplicity that was Luffy's mind, because there was no way anyone with any dignity could have called that losing.

When Zoro lifted his head, still trying to catch his breath, he was looking directly at me, finally scowling instead of showing off that annoying smirk he loved so much to sport.

"Zoro?" Luffy repeated, and Zoro's eyes flicked back to meet Luffy's, who was now right there, trying to help him stay up. They softened immediately, and I watched him stop all his other movements just to look at Luffy's face.

"Hello, Zoro?" Luffy titled his head. "Anybody home?"

My mind and body froze when Zoro inclined just a little bit forward, and stuck a kiss on Luffy's unsuspecting lips. He remained there for about a second and a half, I counted, and then pulled back to look sheepish.

For a few moments, everything froze. All three of us were silent. The crowd had lost interest around the time Zoro hit the wall, so it was just them and me left, and no one moved.

"Idiot." Luffy punched Zoro in the top of the head to break the silence.

Zoro laughed sheepishly. "Sorry." He said, but I don't think he was. No, the look on his face clearly showed that he wanted to do it again, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't because right now, Luffy was going to let him off the hook and ignore the first time. A second time would mean real problems… and Zoro knew that.

He knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted, but he was going to stand by it anyway and pretend otherwise. Selfish bastard.

I turned around carefully, feeling as if I were on a different plane as I walked away from the scene and became another piece of the crowed. I was buried in my head, thinking only that I had to find Ace.

o-o-o-o-o

"Sanji!" Nami's voice, so enthusiastic… I wanted to run away. I hadn't found Ace yet, but I was on my way to where I was sure he'd be but…

"I have to go to the port again tonight," She jogged up to me. "Just thought I should let you know." She smiled, so sincere and so adorable, just the way I'd always dreamed she'd look at me back then.

"Oh, all right." I said, and forced my best smile. "I'll catch up with you tomorrow?" I took a strand of her hair between my thumb and pointer finger and gave it an affectionate tug.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course." Then she stood up on her toes, and snatched a kiss from my lips, similar to the way Zoro had to Luffy. Then she winked, stuck her tongue out between her teeth, waved, and took off in the direction of Genzo's parked car.

I waved back, and as soon as she shut the car door, I turned and continued on my way.

Sure enough, I found Ace right where I thought I would. Marco was in a lot of advanced classes, so his homeroom, along with his locker, was on a whole other half of the school to us normal kids. I found Ace there with him, and wasn't surprised to find him backed against the locker with Marco looking pointedly in his eyes while he seemed to be searching for a means of escape.

I didn't hesitate to interrupt. "Hey Ace!" I shouted, waving. "You're not busy fighting fires tonight are you?" I asked as I walked up to them. "Or starting any?"

"Sanji!" He ducked under Marco's arm and pounced on me, crushing my head in his huge arms when they wrapped around it. "Since when do you seek me out?"

"Since I gotta talk to you. Let go." I flailed, trying to get a hold on one of his arms so I could pry it off of me. Surprisingly though, he listened to my command, and I was suddenly free. I looked up at Marco, and found him standing there with his forehead against the locker.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

"Nothing." Ace shrugged. "It's nothing, right?" He called to Marco in a very unenthusiastic tone. Marco didn't move anything but an arm to lift an upturned forefinger in his direction.

Ace laughed and then snorted. "I'll meet you after practice, okay? I think I've just discovered plans with my favorite blond."

"Yeah, sure." Marco shrugged, and rolled his eyes. I had to wonder if I was getting in the way of something that they already had planned, particularly from Marco's point of view, but at the moment I didn't really care.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I took Ace to Galdino's, the only comfortable place I could think of that would be safe, aside from my own home, which would've just been too odd. Things stayed light mooded like they always were between Ace and I until we ordered our drinks, and then he asked.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

I tensed immediately, and sighed, trying to think of the best way to put this without sounding strange or suggestive, but to also avoid being cryptic. "Friday night…" I began, pulling my thoughts together as best I could before… "Zoro kissed me." I blurted… and well… that certainly said what I wanted to say.

Ace blinked. "What, you mean while he was drunk?" He titled his head.

"Yeah." I sunk down in my seat.

"So… what?" He didn't really seem to be getting it.

"So go beat him up for me!" I barked, quite randomly and not meaning that part of what I said at all. I just… it felt like that was what I _should_ have been asking him to do, if I were someone who couldn't do that myself, that is. What I _should_ be doing is complaining and talking all the shit I can about the bastard for it because he did such a disgusting thing to me, but…

He just kind of cocked his head at my, confused, and I leaned forward, rubbing the back of my hand against my forehead. "I didn't have anything to drink that night." I said, hoping he'd just disregard that last part.

"And…" He tilted his head the other way this time, and this time it was curiosity, not confusion.

"I…" I swallowed. "I kissed back."

There was a short pause in which I just looked at his eyes and he looked back blankly as I waited for some kind of reply. Finally, he threw his head back, laughing loud enough for the wanna-be cooks back in the kitchen to hear it, not to mention every single person in the dining room.

"What the fuck!" I barked.

"Sorry, sorry." He wiped the tears from his eye, still blurping out little chuckles, but I think he expected credit for trying to keep them in. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"And what were you expecting?" Because really, I was _expecting_ him to be a little more surprised, or have questions, or _something._

"Not that." He answered, still snickering. "So…" He grinned and leaned forward, resting his chin on the palm of his hand and his elbow in the center of the table, looking at me with those prying eyes of his. "Why didn't you tell me about this Saturday?"

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Well there must be some reason you were fine not telling me then but ended up saying it now." He shrugged. "Why's that?"

I scoffed. "Hell if I know, I just keep feeling weird about it whenever I'm around him." I shuddered. "He doesn't even remember, he was so damn wasted. Now it's like it's haunting me and it really needs to stop."

"So it's advice you're looking for?" He sipped at his drink all intuitively.

"I… guess?"

"Hm…" He sighed. "Well, maybe you just did it because Nami's got you on cold turkey." He sat back and shrugged. I shrugged too, because I'd thought of that as well. "Is this the first time you've done something with someone else since you were with her?"

"What?" I spat. "Of course it is! What kind of asshole do you think I am!"

"All right, all right, don't get all defensive." He snorted, and for a moment after, just sat and regarded me.

"What?" I scowled, getting sick of his attempts to read me just by looking at my face.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Just something Luffy said a long time ago." After that he looked away thoughtfully. "By the way…" His sharp eyes then darted back to mine. "What do you think of Zoro?"

I blinked, taken aback by the question, and had to process that one for a moment. Or maybe two… three even, or more like four…

"He's a marimo-headed bastard that likes to play with big knives." In the end the answer was obvious.

"That's what he is, not what you _think_ of him."

Oh, I see where this is going.

"Do you hate him?" I'd already expected that to be the next question.

I sighed. "No."

"I can tell." His mouth curled into a smirk.

"How?" I scoffed.

"Because ever since we started talking about him, you haven't even touched that cigarette between your fingers."

A/N- It's almost 3 AM… I am so tired… the last three or four pages of this are unbetaed but I wanted to get it up before I went to sleep and it takes so long to post it everywhere, so voila!

**My fingers are lazy and I'm in a hurry, but I just want to thank everyone who's read, favorited, and reviewed this story! You're most of to all of what keeps me going on this stuff, and you don't know how much I appreciate it!**

**Have a good night everyone! Have fun with my cliffhangers! Muchlove!**


	5. Happy Birthday

There was something frightening about the look on his face… like he'd just gained some sort of victory.

I looked at my hand, frowning at how much of the smoke stick had eroded away as I held it idly, and realized I hadn't thought about it at all… not even my subconscious that usually took over when I smoked had moved to use it. Maybe just to counter him, I lifted the cigarette to my lips, and took a drag.

I held it in, probably longer than I should have, until just before the moment it would've sent me into a fit of coughs and gags, and then let it out. I looked at Ace's face through the smoke, and now he was simply studying me. Probably wondering where I'd take this next.

I sighed, and stamped out the cigarette in the ashtray despite the fact that it wasn't fully eroded yet, and reached into my pocket for another. "I know what you're thinking." I said finally as I breathed out another cloud of smoke, this time toward the ceiling as I lay my head back miserably. "I'm not completely clueless about it either."

He leaned forward, I only saw it out of the corner of my eye but it was obvious he was interested.

"Been thinking about it a lot actually." I was probably stalling.

"Thinking about what?" He caught that.

"Even before now… for… hell, months…" I tapped it against the ashtray to lose the burnt end. "I've been catching myself looking at him, especially when he smiled, or made some other stupid face. There's _always _been something about the look on that bastard's face that just… I don't know, calmed me, or made me want to feel what he was feeling."

"I didn't think much of it until now but…" I sighed. "Guess there's just too many pieces to ignore unless I'm a complete moron."

"So?" Ace urged me on.

I leaned forward again and rested my head-tilted cheek in my palm. "It doesn't matter. It's still her." I shrugged. "It'll always be her… I just had to get it off my chest, probably."

"Probably." Ace snorted, and I glared.

"What?"

"You're sitting here telling me you've either fallen or have been in love and too dumb to realize it with Roronoa Zoro and that it doesn't matter?" He was giving me this sort of confused scowl that I didn't know what to do with.

I scoffed. "I never said the L word." And grumbled.

"Still." He cocked an eyebrow. "What happened to the Sanji that freaked out the first few weeks I hung around you because of my orientation? You don't think his absence in all of this means anything?"

"That was a long time ago, and I'm over it." I shrugged. "Besides, I've been freaking out plenty these past few days. But I got sick of it and that's why I'm here. It doesn't matter or change anything because no matter what kind of weird feelings I've developed for men, women will always be most important to me." I said this as I got out of the booth. I didn't know where I was going, I just felt like if I stayed with him longer he'd pry too much, and he didn't seem to question the retreat. "Nami's feelings are more important than mine, or his, or anyone's."

He just sat there with his arms crossed as I stood next to the table awaiting a reply. It took a few moments, and in a moment I thought he just wasn't going to say anything, so I started to leave.

"Luffy noticed it you know." Ace said. "He said it a while back, before you were with Nami, that he saw the way you looked at him and figured you had a crush on him." He looked at me. "He's been waiting a long time for you to pull through on that because he thinks even if Zoro doesn't see you now, you'd be able to help him get through all this."

I scoffed, because… fucking _Luffy_. That guy really has a way of pissing me off lately, and it's not even in a manner I can hardly make any complaints about. It's all potentially _right_ it's just maddening. Things would be so much easier if he'd just screw the marimo.

"That's not happening." I shook my head. "Like I said, it's a new, strange feeling, and I just needed to tell someone. Thanks for listening." I stomped out my cigarette, this time because it was over and done with. "I'll see you tomorrow, I gotta get home." The word was really something more like 'wanna.'

"Right." He smiled, which surprised me, especially that it didn't look fake. "Glad I could be of service."

I walked out of Galdino's with a stupid smile on my face despite the circumstances because… what can I say? I love Ace Portgas.

…Not like that.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I was surprised as hell to walk out the front door, look down at my vibrating phone and see the name 'Zoro' in little white letters that served as caller ID. This time, when my heart skipped a beat, I didn't pretend otherwise. Still, why the fuck is he calling me now?

I picked it up and without thinking, barked "what?" rudely into the receiver.

"Sanji!" It wasn't Zoro's voice, it was much higher.

"Luffy?" I scoffed. "What's going on?" Why the hell was he calling me in the first place, and why on Zoro's phone?

"Zoro stormed off and forgot his cell phone in the dojo." Luffy explained, and really it explained nothing. "I'm in the car with Law." It just confused me more.

"And you're using his phone to call me, why?" I asked, scratching my head as I stepped off to the side to lean against the building and smoke as I spoke.

"Because it's so cool!" I swear I could hear him bouncing happily through the phone. "It's got so many buttons… how did Zoro afford this awesome thing?" That is kind of a good question… and on top of that, Zoro didn't seem like the type that would go for a nice phone. He hardly even uses his phone, why would he need anything nice?

I shook my head away from that for the time being. "Luffy." I said, interrupting his little happy gasps and the beeps and boops that were coming through the speaker as he pressed the buttons. "Why did he storm off?" I asked.

"Law picked me up after class…" Luffy trailed off, then continued awkwardly "I got him to offer to take Zoro home too but he…"

"Stormed off." I finished it for him.

"The reason I called you is that I thought if you're not busy you could pick him up?" He sounded a little apprehensive to ask. "It's kind of a long walk from here back to where he lives and he'll probably get lost…"

I didn't say anything, a little lost in thought. "I would've called Ace but he said he had plans with Marco, so…"

"He-," I stopped myself and shut my mouth before revealing that Ace had actually cancelled for my sake and was now perfectly capable of rescuing the wandering swordsman from his impending doom. But, hell, there was little reason I couldn't do it, it's not like I'm going to pussy out of seeing him just because I've made some revelations concerning him.

"I'll pick him up." I answered, just after having made up my mind. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Sanji!" His voice brightened immediately. "See you at school!"

"Yeah, see-ya then." I replied, flipped my phone shut, puffed at my cigarette and stepped off the curb and into the parking lot.

o-o-o

The name of my little endeavor that followed I would later refer to as _"Marimos: Easy to lose, hard as hell to find." _I drove all around the vicinity of that damn dojo, crossing my own tracks numerous times and there wasn't a sign of the bastard. By the third or fourth go around I started to consider he may have run into someone he knew and gotten a ride. Or maybe just got lost and entered one of the many fast food joints or stores in the area to rethink his strategy.

Either way, I said I'd pick him up, not drive all over town looking for him. So it came to the point that I decided I'd just give up and go home like I'd planned in the first place.

I pulled into an empty bank lot, cut my wheel and whipped around in a quick U-turn to change directions. To my surprise when I did, as I waited for the cars to clear I saw a familiar green head bouncing up toward the sidewalk from an abandoned lot across and a few addresses down the street. I rolled my eyes as he chose his direction, which was of course, the opposite direction he should go to reach his home most quickly.

The road cleared and I hit the gas to zip out and pull alongside him. He didn't notice me at first, which gave me time to snicker at the pouting, angry and confused look on his face.

I checked the rear-view mirror, and no one was directly behind me quite yet. "Hey!" I shouted as I rolled down my window. "You lost?" I couldn't help the evil smirk.

He glanced at me, and quite pointedly stuck up his nose. "The hell do you want?"

I sighed to myself, deciding to just make this easy for once and tell the truth. "Luffy asked me to take you home."

"Well tell him I don't need him to play my mother chicken."

"Don't you mean mother hen?" I creeped alongside him as he sped up to get away. "Just get in the car."

"Or maybe I could yell pedophile and run the other way?"

I laughed, because imagine the reaction anyone nearby would have to someone with such a deep voice shouting about pedophiles. "Well at least then you'd be going in the right direction."

He stopped in his tracks and I watched his face turn red. He now had two choices, admit he was going the wrong way, or give in and get in the car. Zoro has been and probably always will be in denial about his void of directional skill, so I knew which he'd choose.

I smiled victoriously to myself as he grudgingly walked toward my car, and yanked the passenger side door open. He sat in- or more like slouched- and slammed the door shut.

We started to move, and for a few minutes it stayed quiet with only the soft background sound of the radio. And then…

"Don't touch that!" I barked.

"This station sucks." He was pushing buttons on my radio, random buttons, and I don't think he knew what any of them were.

I swatted at his hand and switched it back. "Fuck you, this is a good song."

"This is the worst shit I've ever heard." He started hitting things again and I think finally caught on to how to change it. Traffic was shit so I had to pay too much attention to driving to keep his hands away.

"Stop it! I'm doing you a favor, don't touch!" I switched it back again and started to hum along just to spite him. "For your information I like Lady Gaga."

"You would." Snort.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" If I was speeding at this point, I wouldn't have realized it. But my foot was definitely getting tense, and just maybe pressing down harder than it should have been.

"Would you still like her if she had a penis, I wonder?" He said, and failed miserably to mimic a philosophical tone. Zoro and intellect just do _not _go well together.

"That's not the point!"

"I think it is."

"It's NOT!"

o-o-o-o-o

"Are you seriously falling asleep?"

"Shuddup."

"I've been driving for all of five minutes, how can you be falling asleep?"

"Well obviously I can't with you blabbing off every five seconds."

o-o-o-o-o

"This car is a piece of shit."

"WHAT!"

"Can't get comfy…"

o-o-o-o-o

By the time I pulled up in front of his apartment, I was fuming, and my face was probably beat red. I doubt he could see it, because as soon as I didn't have to look at the road, I was scowling at my lap and refused to lift my head. What was that nonsense I was talking to Ace about earlier? Whatever it was, I take all of it back. I fucking hate this guy.

"See-ya tomorrow, Love Cook." He got out, and I drove away, vowing that I would never, ever sit in a car alone with him again. Unless he was emo like the last time… in fact, Luffy should reject him more often.

o-o-o

We all found out the next day that Ace had set a party date for the approaching weekend. Some part of Luffy was still in Junior High and it was a portion of that part that made him demand a party even on his eighteenth year. Not that I minded, though it was always kind of a childish drag until Dragon left for work and Ace pulled out the drinks.

Anyway, Luffy informed us that his party would take place that Saturday night, starting at four and anyone who wants to sleep over should sleep over. I, in partnership with the Monkey family's extensive refrigerator, would provide all food-related party necessities according to Ace. This was in exchange for not having to think of a present.

I asked Ace for a guest list, just to see who was going to be there, knowing that Ace often invites a few of his friends to Luffy's parties as well. I skimmed over the expected names, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Vivi, Sanji, Chopper, Law, Marco because of Ace. My eyes widened when I saw Kaya's name on the list and I snickered a little. I'm sure Usopp was happy to hear that she could come home for the day to attend. Kaya's late father and Luffy's dad were close friends, so her grandfather probably allowed it for that reason. Kohza was coming too, which probably meant Vivi had pleaded him into it. I didn't know him well but I did know he wasn't typical party material. He and Luffy weren't exactly close either so he had little motivation aside from her. It goes without saying that she was damn good motivation, though.

The name my brain really zeroed in on was at the very bottom of the list, scribbled on in a different colored pen like it had been added a day later than the rest. _Shane_. And I was relatively sure Ace nor Luffy had any other Shanes in their lives. Damn it, it meant I had to see that creep again, but I approved of all the others.

I arrived a half-hour early to get a headstart on the cooking, and at least have the snacks ready for when people started showing up. Law was there when I walked in as well, and according to Ace he'd spent a lot of time there lately. I wondered if he'd gotten into Luffy's pants yet. Because, though I have concluded that at least half Law's feelings are honest and platonic, I've definitely spotted some less than platonic looks in his eyes when Luffy's shirt was open or when he bent over.

Zoro showed up next, which would have been a miracle if he hadn't arrived with Marco and Shane. Apparently he didn't have a ride so Ace had asked Marco to pick him up on the way, and apparently Shane was just too good to use his gas for such an occasion. But that's just my insulting assumption.

The six of them stayed in the living room waiting as I scooted- or more like glided around the familiar kitchen, trying to get everything set up before any of the ladies arrived.

Just when I heard what sounded by the pre-pubescent voice like Chopper, probably dropped off by his Dad, Ace walked into the kitchen.

"Keeping me company? Or getting in the way?" I greeted.

"Can't I do both?" He leaned against the counter, grinning.

"Not unless you want to get kicked out. Literally." I wasn't big on guys who didn't have a clue what they were doing or what I was doing observing me or making comments while I was cooking.

He snickered. "So how'd it go with Zoro? I heard you drove him home right after you left Galdino's?"

"Yeah." I shrugged, stirring the melted cheddar into the peppers and spices. "How'd what go?"

"Did you say anything to him about your epiphany?"

I rolled my eyes. "What? Did you think I'd confesss?" I snorted. "You're taking this too seriously."

"And you've been stealing glances at him every single day at school since you told me. I think more of you than you think is just now realizing how you feel." Bastard. He'd noticed? I hunched my shoulders a little and started to stir faster.

"Anyway." Ace sighed, and looked out at the livingroom. "I think Usopp and Kaya just pulled in. I'm on greeter duty, but this conversation is far from over."

I just snuffed and nodded him off. I love how Ace seemed to have this plan to get me to fall for Zoro or something. Like he wants me to be gay? But that'll never happen, no matter what Zoro says, does, or feels, because Nami is what matters to me, and nothing can beat her.

I was cooking about an hour and a half into the party while the others sat in the living room, eating the various dips I'd pulled together with tortilla chips as they chatted and watched TV. It always took me a hell of a long time to make dinner on Luffy's birthday because not only was I one guy cooking for thirteen people, but I was one guy cooking for thirteen people while one of those thirteen people was _Luffy_.

Dinner was one of my own original and relatively standard beside a few small but vital details recipes for pizza. Extra heavy on the meat toppings because, of course, Luffy.

I had to make five. Four to make sure the rest of us could get our fill, and the fifth just for the birthday boy himself. Along with the snacks that might end up satisfying him to a certain degree of 'enough.'

When the pizza was gone- and no, you do not have leftovers at one of these parties- a wave of boredom fell over the room. It would be hours until Dragon left, so what to do before then?

"Can we do presents?" Luffy flailed his legs around, slouching next to Law.

"Not yet, my present won't be here until later." Law said.

"Cake then! Cake!" Luffy shot forward and looked at him like it was the best idea ever.

"We all just ate." Ace moaned. "Let's play a game."

Luffy pouted and slouched again, this time deeper into the cushion. "But I'm hungryyy." He was ignored.

"Strip poker?" Ace suggested, and Shane chuckled and smiled. You could tell he liked that idea. I almost raised my hand in agreement before I considered A) the ratio of men to women, and B) the though of any of these barbarians seeing Nami with her top off. Then again, at least I would get to see-

"No. Let's not." Usopp was the one to reply, and no one contradicted him aside from Ace's pouting bottom lip.

"What about traditional poker then?" Nami suggested. "With chips and real money on the line."

"Yeah right, you'd cheat, and you'd never risk your own money." Usopp countered that one as well.

"I'll just have Zoro cover my losses." Nami shrugged. "He owes me anyway."

"WHAT?"

Nami said that a lot, and I've yet to hear the story behind it because I haven't bothered to ask. Personally I think regardless of the logic that may or may not exist, he should just cough it up because she was beautiful and he was- well… he wasn't a lady, at least.

"Spin the bottle then."

"With clothe removal?" Law questioned, because typical spin the bottle from Ace's mouth was far too innocent.

"Did anyone forget that Chopper is here?" Luffy poked Chopper's cheek and earned a growl.

"It's not like he doesn't know what's going on." Zoro shrugged. "Besides he's probably ahead of all of us mentally."

"SHUT UP!" Chopper barked at him, waving his arms. "I know what you meant and calling me smart won't make me happy, jerkwad!" The silly grin and the blush could have fooled all of us.

"I just meant spin the bottle." Ace finally cut back in. "Whoever you spin, one kiss, on the lips, at least three seconds."

"You just made that three seconds part up." Nami protested.

"Makes it more interesting." Ace wiggled his eyebrows as she shrugged and got up.

"All right, circle time then." Following Nami's lead, we all got onto the floor and formed a circle in the space behind the couch.

"I'll get the bottle." Ace left for the kitchen.

The whole idea seemed kind of silly at first, but it didn't bother me. I guess it meant we'd all resigned ourselves to the possibility of touching lips with someone of the same sex, but I was okay enough with that. Maybe part of it was just the thrilling idea that Nami, Kaya, or Vivi might spin one another. I can't be the only one who feels like that would be nice to see.

Once we got seated, I was perfectly content with the situation. I'd only coincidentally sat down between two of the worlds most lovely ladies, Nami to my right and Vivi to my left. Kaya was a seat away, but in plain sight from where I was. The rest were in various places in between.

"All right." Ace set the bottle in the center and sat down in the open space between Chopper and Kohza. "Who's first?"

Eyes shifted around the circle, but no one volunteered.

"Why not the birthday boy?" I suggested, nodding toward Luffy.

Luffy stood up immediately, and threw his fist in the air to make his announcement. "As the birthday boy I declare that I refuse to go first!" He shouted. I just looked at him, a little surprised, and noticed that Nami, Usopp, and a few of the others seemed equally. I didn't think Luffy would be shy about something like this.

"All right, fine." Ace sighed. "I'll get us started." He leaned into the circle, took the bottle by its center, and gave it a good spin. It went around four or five times, and we wall watched silently, not really into the spirit of it, but no one sweating yet. Probably just because it was Ace, and kissing Ace as a result of a game just couldn't be a big deal.

It took a few seconds for me to register when the bottle stopped, and was pointing directly at me.

I looked up at Ace and his silly grin, and rolled my eyes. "All right." I stayed seated though, because he could come to me. I looked at the floor as he stood up, walked over, and crouched in front of me. He waited for me to look at him, and I snuffed with a lazy smile, and let him incline forward to touch his lips to mine.

What I didn't expect was for him to tilt his head, close his eyes, hold my face and make the kiss so deep for the three required seconds it lasted. When he detached, my eyes had widened, probably noticeably, and he was wearing that evil smirk of his. I scowled, but no one else had any reaction, like none of them were surprised at all. When I thought about it, I shouldn't have been either.

"Next." Ace said, and returned to his seat as I rubbed the back of my wrist against my mouth because it got a little wet.

"Guess that's me." Kohza, who was sitting next in line clockwise to Ace's position reached into the circle and spun the bottle half-heartedly.

"You planned that." Usopp accused, pointing his suspicious finger when it landed on Vivi.

"I might've just hoped really, really hard." Kohza shrugged, but the smirk suggested he spun it just right to land on her. I wouldn't put the ability or the bad sportsmanship past him.

"Like we haven't seen this before." Ace rolled his eyes. Vivi was blushing when Kohza crossed the circle and put his lips gently to hers for three seconds, and then pulled back.

"You're so adorable." I sighed, and I had to say it. That embarrassed smile and the pink cheeks were just too much.

"She's almost as red as you were a second ago." Nami inquired.

"N-Nami, I wasn't!" I gawked at her. How could she play on such a lie at my suspense? I heard snickering from my right and held up a forefinger in Usopp's direction.

"My turn!" Nami raised her hand up in the air and swatted the bottle so it spun. "I want whoever it lands on to know how lucky they are that I'm allowing this free of charge."

I stared intently at the bottle, because if it landed on anyone male that wasn't me, I was going to kick that person after Nami was finished, just for the hell of it.

I gawked and groaned audibly when it stopped on Usopp.

"All right." Nami shrugged, and started to get up and cross the circle.

"Wait!" Usopp held up his hands. "Someone hold Sanji first, I'm seriously afraid for my life here…"

"I'll keep him back!" Luffy volunteered immediately and got up.

"No, sit down." I said. "I'm not going to kill anyone. But you better not move. Not a muscle. Let Nami do that part, you just sit there. Hands to yourself."

"Is he allowed to make those rules?" Chopper leaned over and whispered to Ace.

"Shut up!" I shouted. Usopp obeyed me though. I pouted a little when Nami put one hand on Usopp's upper arm, because that didn't really seem necessary, but I didn't say anything. When it was over and she pulled back, the first thing Usopp did was look at Kaya as if to apologize. She just smiled and shrugged.

"Someday your luck will run out." I pointed my most aggressive finger at Usopp. "…Or get transferred to me…" I went on to muse.

"It's your turn. Spin it." Zoro barked at me, snapping me out of my lovely fantasy land. I scowled at him and snuffed as I reached into the center and gave the bottle a spin. My finger kind of got caught on the side though, and it only moved in a half circle before stopping.

"Does that count?" Vivi asked.

"It counts." Ace assured.

My eyes flicked up to the person the bottle was pointed at, and he was looking at it with an expression I couldn't read. God, I wish I could have read it because that would have at least done something for my rising heart rate. Not exactly wonders, but something, because I was already afraid that if I got too close he might hear it.

When he looked at me, he scoffed. "Okay, get it over with." He shrugged.

I gritted my teeth. "Damn marimo." Sure, I could do it, but there was one huge problem with this entire scenario. Sitting there, looking at him with that damn bottle pointed at him, I realized that I _wanted _to kiss him. I couldn't fucking wait, my fingers were tingling and my body aching because all of the sudden it was so close. Damn it, I was supposed to be getting over the bastard. Now this tiny, fake opportunity comes up and suddenly I feel love struck.

When I was there in front of him I wanted to touch his hair, his face, his cheek, his jaw line. I wanted to stroke those tiny stupid looking short green hairs that went a little too far down the side of his neck. I wanted to do so much more than just kiss this son of a bitch, and for a moment, I had to gather myself.

"Just do it." Zoro scoffed, and as soon as he said that, his mouth so close, his voice vibrated against my throat and my breath nearly hitched. I put my mouth against his to hide it, and left it there for three seconds before pulling back. It wasn't a proper kiss by any meaning of the word… our noses hit each other awkwardly and I didn't push that hard. But, it was probably best that way.

I kept myself from looking into his eyes as I backed away and returned to my spot. If I hadn't I probably would have fallen into them.

It was Vivi's turn next, and I tried to contain my excitement when her bottle ended up pointed in at Nami. Maybe a miniscule part of me was jealous of the idea of anyone kissing her but me, but the rest was tingling with anticipation.

"Don't get too excited, Sanji." Marco smirked at me, and I guess that meant it was showing on my face. But I guess I was in too deep to care because I didn't even think about what expression I might've been making.

Nami was the one to cross the circle, because I think Vivi's embarrassment toward the idea was keeping her stationary for a few moments.

"All right, let's make at least half these guys happy." Nami said to her as she leaned in with a tiny smirk. Vivi snickered and seemed to relax to the idea at the last moment, and did the rest of the leaning herself until their lips were together, perfectly like puzzle pieces. Two soft, sweet pairs of lady's lips, falling into place with one another- it was the perfect kiss.

My heart sank a little when they broke apart, both smiling a little sheepishly with expressions that were nothing short of adorable as Nami settled back next to me. "You can wipe that look off your face now." Nami nudged me with her elbow, and I did as she asked, just because she asked.

Next it was Zoro's turn, and he leaned forward lazily to spin the bottle in a circle with a half-assed grunt.

A wave of tension fell over the group, and one section in particular when the bottle's point stopped on Luffy. In a moment of pause, Luffy looked more nervous than any of the three who would be affected by this. Even though it was an odd expression for Luffy compared to his usual self, I wasn't that surprised. He was probably dreading the strong possibility that Zoro would take it too far just to piss Law off and then Luffy would have to deal with Law's opinion later. The question was, is Zoro dumb enough to do that to his little crush?

Luffy was scowling as Zoro came over, like he was warning the mosshead with his eyes not to fuck around. Law was looking the other way purposely, which was probably best. I wished I could have seen Zoro's face from my angle. Just because I would bet that it exhibited pain hidden behind a sly grin.

They kissed slowly, carefully, and without many details to repeat. It was half tense, half relaxed, and then it was over, and Zoro returned to his seat. I guessed that meant he'd decided to move on. Sad, but he didn't really have a choice, I don't think any of us could have argued his case at this point. Especially not after watching Law nudge Luffy teasingly about it directly afterwards. He wasn't getting irrationally pissed at all, like I would have, or Usopp would have. Instead he immediately took the opportunity to save Luffy from any irrational guilt. I don't think any of us had even the beginning of a case against Law in favor of Zoro.

Turns passed, Kaya had to smooch Chopper, which was somehow just adorable in it's own way. After that was Usopp and he landed on me. That was no big deal, not for either of us since we'd been friends so long. Then it was Luffy and Kaya with Usopp's intent and critical stare all the while, followed by Law spinning Luffy and more complaints from Ace that it was nothing we hadn't seen. After that Chopper rolled Usopp and was blushing like hell as he completed the kiss, and afterward hurried back to his seat and sat on his knees like he was in trouble.

Only two more to go for the first round and I think the majority of us were bored enough to silently decide the first would be the last. Unfortunately, it was only fair that everyone got a turn, especially since no one had spun Shane or Marco. I'm sure Marco wouldn't have minded being left out, and I'm sure I didn't give a fuck what Shane minded but others might've disagreed.

So, we all sat there watching as Shane spun the bottle, and it wasn't until after he did that I realized how much of a fit I'd throw if it stopped pointing at me. Luckily, it had started to slow while facing me, so I let out a sigh of relief, but too soon. I felt my eyebrows furrow off command when it stopped between Kaya and Zoro. It was close, hard to tell, so I couldn't decide which option was pissing me off more. I mean… Kaya, it was Kaya of course!

Ace cocked his head at it, and so did the rest of us. "I can't tell." He sighed. "Spin it again."

"Looks like Zoro to me." Nami offered, and for just one moment, my unconditional, constant love for her may have faltered.

"It is Zoro." Usopp agreed. I would've said he only did that to keep the pervert paws off his beloved, but I couldn't contradict. It was pointed just a little to the left if you saw it from the right angle. My eyes flicked up to the Marimo. He looked indifferent.

Shane got up and I watched him warily as he side-stepped to kneel in front of Zoro. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end as he leaned in. But there was no kiss- not yet. Instead, Shane passed his mouth and whispered something into his ear. My eyes flicked to Kaya, but her expression didn't reveal whether she'd heard it or not.

When he backed up again to look at Zoro's face, there was a pause in which my chest tightened. I hated that look, the intensity of it as he locked eyes with Shane. He'd been had, it was clear as day. He was curious for the bastard. Damn it, what had that asshole said to him?

Then- just for a split second, and I'm not sure that I didn't imagine it- Zoro's eyes flicked and met mine. I shivered, and in that tiny moment I felt certain that he _knew…_

He was looking at Shane again, and shrugged with a tiny quirk of his lips- the beginning of what was probably an accepting, sly smile. The likes of one I hadn't seen on him in a while.

"Get on with it already." Ace barked, and Shane obeyed. When their mouths touched, well- it was a lot more than touch. Mutual on both ends, they meshed and molded in a chorus of smacking that seemed almost planned or rehersed. Or more like they were showing off- one of them anyway. By three seconds I was glimpsing Shane's tongue slipping in, and it didn't look close to over. It felt like some kind of slow-motion torture when Zoro's left hand lifted to cup Shane's cheek. Did either of them have _any_ shame at all? Did they just forget we were all watching?

"Okay, time's up!" I could've kissed Marco when he clapped his hands and they, more slowly than I would have wanted, broke it up. They shared one last pair of matching smirks before Shane returned to his seat, and my hands curled into fists.

"Well, that was more than I would have asked to see." Usopp scoffed and shuddered. When I looked back at Zoro, his face was sour again.

Marco was next, and last as we'd all unspokenly agreed. I didn't think a pre-high school game could have made my blood boil so intensely. But apparently _some_ people couldn't leave it as a game.

I was glad when Marco's spin landed on Ace, because that at least was something we'd all seen and therefore could get through quickly.

Ah, but today must've been universe-is-fucked-to-shit day because neither of them seemed exactly thrilled. In fact, I don't think anyone else in the game looked more put off by their outcome then these two did right then. I was seriously dying to know what the hell was going on with them, and I'm sure I wasn't the only one. A lot of us had assumed Marco and Ace would end up together, and they'd been getting there, but now this?

They were sitting next to each other, so they just kind of turned their heads and put their lips together in the most mild way possible. It wasn't a kiss, just a dutiful touch like most of ours had been. I felt like it shouldn't have been that way for them.

"All right, new game." Ace snatched the bottle from the center and got up.

"Aaaaaaacceeeeee!" Luffy groaned. "I want cake!"

"It's barely been an hour, I'm still full." Chopper patted his stomach.

"Chopppeerrr!" Luffy groaned. "Sabotager!"

"I think you mean saboteur…" Usopp corrected. In the middle of his speech, the doorbell rang. Ace and Luffy simply looked at each other as if communicating some wonder as to who it might be. It rung again, and all heads turned to the direction of the door.

"That must be your present." Law said, and started to stand up.

"REALLY?" Luffy got up with him, on his sandaled tip-toes with quivering excited fists and stars in his eyes. "Is it a pizza?"

My face landed in my palm.

"Not quite." Law shrugged and started toward the door, all the while Luffy clinging with his curled fingers to the back of Law's shirt.

"Meat then?" Luffy started to jump up and down.

"In a way." Law shrugged, and I think all eleven of the rest of us were tilting our heads with wonder.

"So…" Luffy stopped suddenly a few steps behind, and Law looked back at him with his hand on the doorknob. "It's a mystery present." He concluded.

Law rolled his eyes, still smirking a little, and faced away from Luffy and the rest of us as he turned the doorknob. "You'll see."

When the door clicked open, glances were shared around the partially remaining circle until a short, sharp sound from the direction of the open doorway turned all attention. Was that…? No, it couldn't be…

"A dog?" Luffy's confused voice confirmed that _yes_ it _was_. "Why is there a small dog in a cage?"

Nami got up, intrigued, and naturally I decided to follow, maybe a little interested myself.

Over Nami's shoulder and between Law and Luffy I could see a man standing just outside the door on the porch. He was wearing a funny hat with something written on it and an orange jumpsuit, but that wasn't the interesting part. Held up in one of his hands by the handle on top was a cage meant to carry small animals in. In this case, by the big brown eyes that looked straight into mine, a puppy.

"He's yours." Law explained. "Don't worry, I already ran it by Dragon and Ace."

"Hmm." Luffy looked back at the small creature. I couldn't name the breed myself, but it was rather muscular looking, with big paws and pointy ears. Not exactly fluffy, and looked very confused. It looked at each of us, and then finally when it looked at Luffy, who was peering critically into the cage, it tensed and then barked twice.

Luffy laughed. "You sound kind of tough for such a little guy."

The puppy whined out what sounded like a mix between a growl and a cry, and barked at him again, as if frustrated that he was being made fun of.

Luffy laughed, and Law reached out to take the cage from the other guy. "Thanks Penguin, appreciate it." He said, and received a smile nod and wave in return before he shut the door with the new resident inside.

"I can't believe you bought him a puppy." Nami's face was in her palm.

"When you think about it though, Luffy and a dog could be a serious disaster." It had to be said. "Almost fits though." I shrugged.

"Yeah and you have that big white dog, right Law?" Luffy said. "They could be friends!"

"Is it an Akita?" Vivi was peaking around me now to see. I hadn't noticed her until she said that, otherwise I would have moved out of her way.

"Yeah, I got him half-price." Law said.

"Vivi?" I looked back at her. "You know dogs?"

"I just recognize the breed." She shrugged. "I saw a lot of them helping a friend who worked at a shelter."

Law put the cage on the ground, and had the whole rooms attention, especially Luffy who was bent all the way over with his head turned sideways to look inside. The dog was already trying to either bite or lick his face through the bars, and when Law opened it, bounded forward and latched its teeth onto his nose.

"Ow!" Luffy started to flail, and then finally yanked his head away. The puppy fell back onto its butt when he did, and looked up at Luffy like it had been rejected. "All right, I'll have to train you then." Luffy pointed an assertive finger and earned an enthusiastic bark.

"He is pretty cute." Nami caved, but I think the rest of us had a long time ago.

"Is it safe to leave a living thing in Luffy's care?" Usopp raised his hand, and I'm sure to some degree all of us were thinking that.

"Probably not, but that's why I'm here." Ace stepped up. By then the entire group had surrounded the little animal to have a look. Its eyes darted around the wall of staring, mumbling people, ears twitching up and down. Finally, it hopped to its feet and scampered out of the spotlight.

"Hey wait dog!" Luffy shouted, reaching out to where it ran, but hesitated when it stopped, turned, and sat right between a pair of feet, looking warily back at him. It turned itself sideways to at first hide its face, and then finally looked up at the owner of the feet. Zoro looked back down, blinking.

Luffy laughed through his teeth.

"Look at that, Marimo." I snickered. "I think he feels safe with you."

Zoro cocked an eyebrow, as if trying to figure it out. Unfortunately when you're Zoro, your thoughtful face looks an awful lot like an angry face, and the puppy pinned its ears back like it was in trouble.

"Spoke too soon."

Zoro and the small furry animal regarded each other for a few moments before the puppy suddenly hopped to its feet and barked up at him to assert itself. Zoro frowned and blinked, surprised.

"Zoro has been defeated." Chopper giggled, and earned a laugh from the rest of us, and a glare from the marimo himself.

"Hey, hey, Law, what's his name?" Luffy asked bouncily.

"He's yours. You name him." I noted the tiny amusement in his smile and eyes.

"All right." Luffy looked hard at the puppy standing between Zoro's ankles, wagging its tail and panting happily as it looked up. It probably liked the grass imitation on Zoro's head. "His name is Sunny!" Luffy decided with an assertive nod.

"Why that?" Usopp seemed to disapprove.

"I dunno. Just came to me." Luffy shrugged, and walked over to where Sunny and the marimo were still observing one another. He crouched next to Zoro and scooped the puppy up into his arms. He struggled as Luffy held him against his chest underneath his arms.

Luffy carried him awkwardly to the couch and slouched into one of the cushions as he held Sunny tighter and tighter as he tried to get away.

"Guess it's time to pull out the rest of the presents then." Ace said, and as soon as he did Luffy threw his fists into the air and Sunny made his escape, running right into the kitchen.

**A/N - Soooo... this took five billion years!**

**Sorry about the wait... I got a little sidetracked. Aside from being attacked by Burger King hours I got kind of absorbed in things that weren't One Piece. First Buffy the Vampire Slayer and then Torchwood directly after... but FINALLY I came back to One Piece, and here I am ^-^.**

**I really want to finish this story. I haven't finished a full length novel since I was 11 years old. It's sort of got a long way to go, and I have a lot planned... it's not going to be /too/ long though, I'm thinking maybe 12-13 chapters? Maybe more, maybe less, I'm bad at predicting those sorts of things.**

Anyway... I hope to have the next chapter out a lot faster than this one came. Thanks to everyone for reading!


End file.
